Promise To You
by Akabane Onihime
Summary: Meskipun bukan putri kandung nya, Kim Minseok akan selalu menyayangi putri mungil nya walau ibu kandung nya akan mengambil nya suatu saat nanti. penyesalan Yixing, Perjuangan Sehun mendapatkan hati gadis musim panas idaman nya, kerinduan Yifan dengan cinta pertama nya, dan cinta terlarang Chanyeol terhadap kakak kandung nya. bagaimanakan kisah mereka? PAIR (KAISOO)
1. Chapter 1

Promise

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast :

Kim Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Baekhyun

Wu Chanyeol

Kim Sehun

Wu Luhan

Other Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Yifan

Lenght : chapter

Summary :

" kalian lah keluargaku sebenar nya, aku akan menyayangi kalian" – Kim Kyungsoo

"lebih baik kita tidak di pertemukan dan memiliki rasa itu jika pada akhirnya kita tidak di perbolehkan mempunyai rasa itu" – Kim Jongin

"jangan katakan yg tidak perlu, karena kau tetaplah adikku" – Kim Baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau melihat ku?" – Wu Luhan

"suara mu yg merdu, tatapan mu yg begitu tajam namun hangat, sikap mu yg begitu ceria dan penuh dengan semangat membuat ku ingin terus bersama mu" – Kim Sehun

"aku mencintaimu walaupun cinta ini terlarang" – Wu Chanyeol

" **jangan menangis sayang, eomma akan selalu di samping mu dan melindungimu** **,** **tak kan eomma biarkan diya mengambil mu dari eomma" – Kim Minseok**

" **kalian lah harta ku" – Kim Jongdae**

" **maafkan eomma sayang, eomma terpakasa melakukan ini padamu, eomma tidak membencimu, hanya saja waktu yg membuat eomma terpaksa melakukan ini" – Zhang Yixing**

" **aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak bisakan kau percaya akan itu?" – Kim Joonmyeon**

" **aku tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu, maafkan aku sayang, aku telah membohongimu** " **– Wu Yifan**

" **tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sejujurnya padaku? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sayang" – Huang Zitao**

My Mom and I

Introduction

Part 1

Pagi yg cerah di kota Nohwon, musim panas datang menggantikan musim semi yg indah, burung-burung berterbangan, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran, matahari bersinar sangat terang dan terik.

"Jongin! ppali!" teriak wanita dengan dimple di pipi kulit pucat nya, mengeluarkan kepala nya dari kaca mobil dan menatap namja berkulit tan yg sedang malas berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut.

"Kkamjong! Ppali! Aku tidak ingin kulit ku yg putih ini menjadi gosong sama seperti mu" celetuk namja dengan kulit nyaris putih pucat tak kalah dari dalam mobil sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tipis yg ada di tangan kanan nya.

"ck, iya, iya, dasar tak sabaran" balas Jongin jengah yg sudah duduk di samping namja kulit nyaris pucat tersebut, sang ayah yg menatap mereka dari cermin mobil nya hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"dasar lambat" komentar Kim Sehun, namja kulit putih nyaris pucat tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah ponsel nya, sedangkan Kim Jongin hanya berdecak malas, udara yg panas membuat nya ingin menonjok siapa saja yg memancing amarah nya dan itu termasuk adik nya yg ada di sebelah kanan nya, namun ia urungkan karena ia malas. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan nya, dan jatuh pada ibu nya yg tengah berbincang dengan sang ayah.

"ibu, mengapa kita harus pindah?" tanya Jongin. Zhang Yixing menatap sang putra sulung dari sepion mobil, wanita itu tersenyum menampilkan dimple manis yg membuat siapa saja mengaggumi akan senyuman itu.

"karena proyek ayah sudah selesai" jawab namja dengan senyum yg terpatri di bibir nya, namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

"bukan kah Nohwon sudah sangat panas, bagaimana dengan keadaan Seoul?" protes Jongin, sebenar nya ia sangat malas untuk pindah hari ini, seharus nya hari minggu ia gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan bukan nya untuk pindah dan menata perabotan-perabotan rumah.

"aishh, kau benar juga Jongin, pasti di Seoul sangat lah panas, dan itu membuat kulit ibu..." belum sempat Yixing melanjutkan ucapan nya kala tangan nya yg membelai lembut kulit pergelengan tangan nya terhenti saat merasakan gelang berwarna hitam yg sudah menghias pergelangan tangan itu cukup lama. Yixing menatap sendu gelang tersebut, gelang cantik yg mengingatkan nya akan sosok cantik di hidup nya dulu, sosok yg pernah ia sia-siakan dahulu.

Bahkan terdiam nya Yixing membuat Jongin yg sedari tadi mencoba memanggil nya, Sehun yg acuh tak acuh dan Joonmyeon yg sibuk menyetir pun memperhatikan nya dengan cemas.

"ibu/sayang" suara si kembar non identik Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun bebarengan dan sentuhan tangan sang suami pada telapak tangan nya membuat Yixing bangun dari alam bawah sadar nya, di tatap nya sang suami dan dua buah hati nya melalui sepion mobil.

"gwaechana?" kali ini sang suami yg bertanya. Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada dua buah hati nya yg ada di jok belakang.

"apa ibu sakit?" tanya Sehun meletakkan PSP nya di pangkuan nya.

"jika ibu sakit..."

"gwaechana, ibu baik-baik saja" balas Yixing memotong ucapan Jongin, Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk paham namun Joonmyeon menatap sendu pada istri nya, ia tahu apa yg membuat istri nya jadi seperti ini.

" _kau masih mengingat nya Yixing? Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu?"_ batin Joonmyeon menatap jalanan kota Nohwon.

" _ibu_ _harap kamu baik-baik saja_ _sayang_ _,_ _ibu_ _yakin jika kamu tumbuh dengan sangat baik"_ batin Yixing meremas gelang hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kyung, apa kau sudah siap?!" teriak Kim Minseok yg sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah nya sambil menunggu putri bungsu nya. 5 detik kemudian munculah, gadis berbadan mungil dengan suarai hitam dan mata bulat menggemaskan sedang berjalan tergesa ke arah sang ibu sambil memegang bingkisan cantik di tangan nya.

"iya, ibu Kyungsoo sia..."

#bruuukk!

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab ucapan sang ibu, gadis bernama Kim Kyungsoo tersebut tersungkur dengan bingkisan yg terjatuh tidak jauh dari sana, Minseok yg melihat sang putri terjatuh langsung tergopoh meghampiri sang putri dengan cemas.

"astaga! Kyungsoo, berhati-hati lah" ucap Minseok membantu Kyungsoo yg masih tersungkur, dan betapa kaget nya saat ia menatap dagu sang putri yg sudah mengucur banyak darah akibat dagu yg terkantuk aspal rumah nya.

"astaga Kyung, dagu mu berdarah nak,, apa sangat sakit? Kau tidak pusing?" dan rasa kecemasan berubah menjadi raut takut Minseok.

"aku baik bu..."

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Minseok sudah berteriak memanggil putri sulung nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia maklum dengan tingkah ibu nya yg sudah begini, dengan halus Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jari Minseok, hingga membuat Minseok menatap nya sendu.

"aku baik-baik saja bu" jawab Kyungsoo lembut, namun Minseok menggeleng, air mata nya jatuh dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersalah, seharus nya ia berhati-hati dan tidak membuat sang ibu kawatir padanya. terlebih lagi menangis seperti saat ini.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" teriak Minseok lagi bahkan kali ini Minseok memanggil nya dengan kesetanan.

"bisakah ibu mengecilkan suara ibu? Ibu memanggilku seolah aku ini tuli saja, ada apa?!" tanya Baekhyun tergopoh mendatangi ke arah lokasi Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Minseok bingung dan mata sipit itu membelalak kala melihat keadaan sang adik.

"astaga Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun takut manakala darah yg mengucur dari dagu sang adik makin bertambah.

"telfon Dr. Cho" perintah Minseok yg segera di lakukan oleh Baekhyun, sementara Minseok memindahkan Kyungsoo yg sudah pingsan, Baekyun pun menelpon dokter keluarga mereka. setelah menelpon dokter keluarga tanpa di suruh Baekhyun langsung menelpon seseorang selain dokter yg harus di beri tahu saat menyangkut kondisi Kyungsoo.

"ayah, Kyungsoo, ayah,, cepat lah pulang" air mata menetes, nafas nya tersengal membuat nya sulit mengeja kata-kata nya dengan benar.

.

.

Pesawat pun mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Seoul, seluruh penumpang pun turun dari pesawat dengan tenang. Termasuk satu keluarga yg tengah menenteng barang mereka masing-masing.

"apa kita perlu taxi?" tanya gadis cantik bersurai emas tersebut memecahkan keheningan di antara keluarga nya.

"tidak perlu, seharus nya kita di jemput" jawab sang ayah, pria bersurai blonde yg tengah menggenggam erat koper nya.

"dan seharus nya diya ada di sini saat ini" jawab laki-laki tinggi kedua dengan surai hitam cepak dan bermata bulat tersebut berkomentar.

"bersabarlah" kali ini sang ibu lah yg menjawab, wanita tinggi bersurai hitam dengan lingkaran mata panda yg menggemaskan.

"sebenar nya, perlukah kita pindah? Merepotkan sekali" tanya Wu Chanyeol, namja tinggi dengan surai hitam nya, ia melepas kaca mata hitam yg bertengger manis di hidung mancung nya dan menyisipkan nya di kerah baju nya, Wu Luhan gadis cantik bersurai emas itu menatap jijik apa yg di lakukan Chanyeol.

"perlu, karena pekerjaan papa yg tidak bisa di tunda" jawab Wu Yifan, kepala keluarga, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jalanan yg ada di depan bandara Seoul.

"papa egois sekali, aku juga memiliki kehidupan di China,, lalu bagaimana dengan Bang Yongguk yg aku tinggalkan?" dengus Luhan sambil menautkan kedua tangan nya di atas dada nya dan menatap kesal pada sang ayah. Tao yg sedari tadi terdiam pun menolehkan kepala nya ke arah putri semata wayang nya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bang Yongguk? Nuguya?" tanya Tao menggeser posisi Chanyeol yg ada di samping Luhan. Chanyeol yg diam pun berdecak kala melihat tingkah Luhan yg gugup.

"diya namja brengsek yg membuat jiejie terluka mama" jawab Chanyeol yg mendapat pukulan gratis dari Luhan, Tao mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sang suami, sedangkan sang suami hanya mengendikan bahu nya acuh.

"aku sudah mengatakan padanya, jika namja itu tidak baik" ucap Yifan melirik sang istri yg sudah menatap nya tajam. Yg langsung dapat protesan dari sang putri, melihat perang dingin antara suami dan putri nya Tao berdehem dan menatap sang putri yg sudah mempoutkan bibir nya kesal.

"seseorang mempunyai hutang penjelasan pada mama saat ini" ucap Tao kesal yg sebenarnya di buat-buat. Luhan terdiam tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Chanyeol jengah.

"Yongguk berselingkuh karena jiejie tidak mau menciumnya" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Chanyeol pun mendapat 3 pelototan pasang mata dari Yifan sang ayah, Tao sang ibu dan Luhan sang kakak.

"jeongmal!" ini adalah teriakan Tao ibunya.

"MWO!" ini adalah teriakan Kris ayah nya.

"YA! Park Chanyeol sialan!" teriak Luhan geram. Banyak orang-orang yg ada di bandara menatap mereka dengan pandangan yg berbeda-beda dan keluarga WU bukanlah orang yg peduli. Mereka tetap tak acuh dan melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Ya! Wu Luhan jangan mengumpat!" marah Tao yg tidak sengaja mendengar atau memang teriakan Luhan yg sangat keras hingga terdengar Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahu nya tak acuh, saat mendapati sang kakak yg marah padanya. Luhan ingin sekali memukul adik nya hingga sekarat, namun keinginan nya ia urungkan saat ayah nya menginteruksi kegiatan nya.

"ya! cepat masuk, Chanyeol jangan mengganggu jiejiemu, dan Luhan, kau mempunyai hutang penjelasan pada papa dan mama" ucap Yifan sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan yg sudah sampai. Chanyeol kembali mengendikan bahu nya acuh, sedangkan Luhan? Ia berjalan ke arah Mobil dengan lemas sambil menggumamkan mantra-mantra aneh untuk sang adik. Chanyeol memang terlihat acuh, tapi siapa sangka jika ia mendengar mantra-mantra sayang dari sang kakak, membuat senyum yg memang jarang terbit dari sang adik kini tergores tipis di bibir nya.

.

.

Mobil sedan yg sederhana berwarna hitam itu pun sampai, semua penumpang pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat bagaimana keadaan rumah yg selama ini mereka tinggalkan.

"kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Jongin mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling, biyasa nya jika ada tetangga baru, maka penduduk di sebelah rumah nya akan menyambut nya dengan suka cita, tapi ini tidak, sangat sepi.

"entah lah Jongin, appa juga tidak mengerti" balas Joonmyeon melepaskan kaca mata minus nya sambil menerogoh saku baju yg ia kenakan untuk memperoleh sapu tangan nya dan menghapus keringat yg ada pada dahinya, karena suhu Seoul begitu ekstrim di banding kan dengan Nohwon.

"sudah lah, mungkin mereka sangat sibuk, dan sekarang putra eomma yg tampan bantu eomma ne" ujar Yixing mengangkat kardus berukuran kecil dan masuk ke dalam rumah yg sudah di buka oleh Sehun.

"ck, kesan pertama ku terhadap tetangga kita malah negatif eomma.." komentar Sehun sambil membantu Jongin yg tengah kesulitan mengangkat kardus berukuran besar.

"ya! jika tidak bisa mengangkat, jangan sok kuat" celoteh Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin berdecih kesal.

"jika tidak ingin membantu diam saja" balas nya sengit, Joonmyeon yg mengangkat kardus sedang pun menimpali saat kedua putra nya bergelung dalam debat panas nya. seperti cuaca panas di Seoul yg membuat nya kehilangan banyak kesabaran menghadapi sang buah hati.

"ya! jangan banyak bicara dan cepat kerjakan!" bentak sang appa, mendengar bentakan sang appa yg jarang terjadi pun mereka buru-buru meletakan kan kardus tersebut di ruang tamu, sedangkan Yixing? Ia malah menatap rumah sebelah nya, rumah bercat biru toska dengan nomor 12 yg tertutup rapat, entah mengapa hati nya menatap rumah tersebut membuat nya sedih, bukan karena tidak di sambut oleh tetangga nya, hanya saja, hati nya berdenyut sakit entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap sendu pada pintu bercat warna hitam tersebut, meremat kuat jari-jari nya untuk mehyalurkan rasa gugup nya, berdoa dalam hati agar buah hati nya tidak apa-apa, Kim Jongdae kepala rumah tangga keluarga ini pun hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang istri agar tidak gelisah, Jongdae yg berada di kantor pun langsung pulang saat putri sulung nya menelpon nya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? ia sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar sang adik dengan kadar kecemasan yg sama dengan sang eomma.

#ceklek!

Pintu tersebut terbuka, dengan buru-buru Minseok segera berdiri membuat Jongdae terkejut dan langsung menghampiri namja berjas putih yg baru saja keluar dari kamar sang putri.

"bagaimana uisanim? Apa Kyungsoo kami baik-baik saja? Apa pendarahan nya parah?" Minseok memberondong semua pertanyaan yg akan di lontarkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, melihat keadaan istrinya Jongdae langsung memeluk istrinya dari samping dan memenangkan nya.

"tenanglah" bisik Jongdae, Minseok melirik suami nya, sebenarnya jika untuk menyangkut putri bungsu nya ia tidak pernah tenang walaupun Kyungsoo dalam keadaan aman sekalipun, namun melihat Jongdae dan Baekhyun ia pun mengangguk sambil menyeka air mata yg akan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"mianhae" bisik Minseok menyesal. Dokter bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu pun menggeleng maklum.

"gwaechana, saya mengerti" jawab Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada yg membalas ucapan nya, Kyuhyun membuka masker nya dan menatap ketiga orang yg ada di hadapan nya dengan raut yg serius.

"pendarahan yg di alami nona Kyungsoo cukup parah,untung saja Nona Baekhyun segera menelfon saya, jika tidak... saya tidak tahu bagaimana nasip nona Kyungsoo"jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas nya panjang. Ia menatap Minseok yg sudah memeluk Jongdae erat, sedangkan Baekhyun ia malah menunduk menatap lantai. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan keluarga pasien.

"dan nona Kyungsoo baik-baik saja,,"sambung Kyuhyun membuat Minseok langsung melonggarkan pelukan nya dan menatap nya, Baekhyun yg sedari tadi menatap lantai pun juga sama, begitupun dengan Jongdae yg langsung tersenyum lega.

"tapi, jangan sekali-sekali ini terjadi lagi..." Minseok mengangguk paham sambil menyeka air matanya.

"anda tidak perlu repot-repot menebus resep yg saya buat ke apotek, karena saya sudah membawa obat tersebut,"ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan obat yg ada di tangan nya pada Minseok.

"gamsahamnida uisanim"ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, Kyuhyun mengangguk , setelah berpamitan pergi dengan Jongdae yg mengantar Kyuhyun ke luar, Baekhyun dan Minseok pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka akan _se_ sepi ini?" komentar Tao menatap sekeliling nya, yg segera di angguki oleh Luhan, Chanyeol dan Yifan yg juga menatap sekitar nya.

"apa mereka tidak tahu ada tetangga baru dari China?" tanya Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pagar rumah bernomor 13 tersebut.

"entah lah, aku rasa mereka orang-orang sibuk" jawab Luhan sambil menyeret koper nya sambil menenteng tas jinjing, karena bawaan nya banyak membuat Luhan kesusahan masuk ke dalam rumah, melihat sang kakak yg kesusahan Chanyeol pun langsung menyambar koper besar Luhan dan segera masuk tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Luhan dari belakang nya.

"aishhh! Mereka selalu saja bertengkar..." gumam Tao mengangkat tas jinjing nya, namun pergerakan nya terhenti saat menatap punggung suami nya yg tidak bergerak sama sekali, karena penasaran Tao pun berjalan ke arah sang suami.

"ada apa?" tanya nya lembut sembari mengelus pundak Yifan, Yifan menunduk menatap sang istri. Menggelengkan kepala tanda ia memang baik-baik saja, Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"kajja,,, di luar sangat panas" ujar Tao sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah nya, Yifan hanya mengangguk, namun langkah yg akan membawa nya ke dalam rumah singgah baru nya terasa berat, bahkan ia kembali menatap rumah yg ada di depan nya, rumah bercat warna hijau tosca bernomor 14, ada perasaan yg mengganjal hati nya saat menatap rumah tersebut, entah apa itu.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Promise To You

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise To You

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Lenght : chapter

Summary :

" kalian lah keluargaku sebenar nya, aku akan menyayangi kalian" – Kim Kyungsoo

"lebih baik kita tidak di pertemukan dan memiliki rasa itu jika pada akhirnya kita tidak di perbolehkan mempunyai rasa itu" – Kim Jongin

"jangan katakan yg tidak perlu, karena kau tetaplah adikku" – Kim Baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau melihat ku?" – Wu Luhan

"suara mu yg merdu, tatapan mu yg begitu tajam namun hangat, sikap mu yg begitu ceria dan penuh dengan semangat membuat ku ingin terus bersama mu" – Kim Sehun

"aku mencintaimu walaupun cinta ini terlarang" – Wu Chanyeol

" **jangan menangis sayang, eomma akan selalu di samping mu dan melindungimu** **,** **tak kan eomma biarkan diya mengambil mu dari eomma" – Kim Minseok**

" **kalian lah harta ku" – Kim Jongdae**

" **maafkan eomma sayang, eomma terpakasa melakukan ini padamu, eomma tidak membencimu, hanya saja waktu yg membuat eomma terpaksa melakukan ini" – Zhang Yixing**

" **aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak bisakan kau percaya akan itu?" – Kim Joonmyeon**

" **aku tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu, maafkan aku sayang, aku telah membohongimu** " **– Wu Yifan**

" **tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sejujurnya padaku? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sayang" – Huang Zitao**

Primise To You

First Meet

Part 2

Cahaya matahari musim panas masuk dengan mudah nya melalui celah-celah gorden di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru tua. Yeoja dengan surai hitam pekat yg telah lama bergelut dalam mimpi nya itu pun membuka mata nya pelan, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan pening yg teramat.

Gadis itu mendudukan tubuh nya, menatap sekeliling hingga tatapan nya jatuh pada sosok wanita yg tengah terlelap di atas sofa kamar nya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas nya berat, mengusap wajah nya hingga ia menemukan perban yg menutupi dagu nya. Dahi itu kembali mengernyit saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh perban tersebut, rasa nyeri menlajar.

"eoh, kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo gadis tersebut mendongkakkan wajah nya menatap sosok wanita yg sudah berjalan ke arah nya. Sosok yeoja berpipi chuby tersebut duduk di sebelah nya dan membelai surai hitam nya dengan lembut. Mata bulat itu membola ketika menatap sosok yg ada di hadapan nya kini mengeluarkan air bening dari kelopak matanya.

"eomm…"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan perkataan nya, sosok yg di panggil eomma tersebut sudah memeluk nya erat sekali. Bahkan air mata yg tadinya hanya mengalir, kini sudah berubah menjadi isakan pilu dari sang eomma.

"mianhae, eomma benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mu, sayang…"Kyungsoo menggeleng mendengar penuturan dari Minseok, ia segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Minseok, menatap mata sembab nya dan menghapus air mata yg seakan-akan tidak pernah habis nya untuk lolos dari mata tersebut.

"anniya, ini bukan salah eomma, ini salah ku…" Kim Minseok menggeleng dan kembali memeluk sang putri.

"tidak, tidak sayang, ini salah eomma, eomma teledor… maafkan eomma"

"tapi eomm….."

"aku takut Kyung…." Ucapan Kyungsoo kembali terpotong oleh ucapan Minseok, dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam di saat seperti ini, ia mengerti sifat dan perasaan sang Minseok padanya, bahkan sangat mengerti, bagaimana Minseok sangat menyayangi nya dan melindunginya, Sedari kecil hingga ia dewasa. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja tanpa di komando, ia merasa menjadi anak yg sangat tidak berguna saat ini, ia ingin sekali melindungi eomma, appa dan kakak nya, tapi ia tidak bisa karena fisik nya yg terlalu lemah.

"mianhae eomma…" bisik Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Minseok.

.

.

.

"ayolah, Sehun…"ucap Jongin memelas kepada adik nya yg kini masih bergelut dengan PSP nya.

Seharusnya saat ini ialah yg memainkan benda yg ada di tangan adik nya, bukan nya menenteng benda dengan isi beraneka macam kue yg akan di antarkan kepada tetangga sebelah nya.

Sebelum menenteng keranjang kue ini, ialah yg sudah memegang stick PSP, namun kesenangan yg akan ia mulai bersama – _kekasih nya_ – Jongin menyebut nya, harus berakhir kala ibu nya menyuruh nya mengantarkan kue ini untuk tetangga baru mereka, dan Jongin baru tahu jika bukan hanya keluarga nya saja yg baru pindah kemarin, melainkan ada keluarga lain.

"shireo.." jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari layar monitor, dimana ia tengah memainkan pesawat dalam sebuah pertempuran, dan Jongin sangat ingin memainkan benda ini. Dan mendengar jawaban adik nya, Jongin memutar otak nya, berfikir apa yg harus ia lakukan di saat situasi seperti ini, hingga senyum mengerikan itu muncul.

"geure…" Sehun menghentikan gerakan nya pada stick PSP, mempause game nya dan menatap kakak nya yg masih berdiri di samping nya. Dahinya mengernyit heran juga ada perasaan takut dan kawatir di mata Sehun.

"aku tidak mau Kai" ucap Sehun tegas, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepala nya megerti, ia membalikan tubuh nya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah. Melihat Jongin yg akan pergi, Sehun kembali melanjutkan aktfitasnya.

"tapi jangan salah kan aku jika Foto mu yg tengah memakai pakaian wanita saat umur 5 tahun tersebar…." Pergerakan tangan Sehun kembali terhenti dan langkah kaki Jongin juga berhenti. Mata tajam itu melirik kebelakang, dimana Sehun masih diam mematung. Sehun meneguk saliva nya kasar _'bagaimana ia bisa memiliki benda konyol itu?'_ batin Sehun. _'jika foto itu tersebar dan Moonkyu tahu, bagaimana nasib ku?'_ monolog nya dalam hati.

"terlebih lagi jika Moonkyu tahu ini.." dan keringat Sehun saat ini sudah membasahi pelipis nya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah mengabaikan game nya yg telah lama berlangsung tanpa ia mainkan karena terlalu focus dengan pemikiran-pemikiran nya sendiri, hingga tulisan – _Game Over_ – tercetak jelas di layar monitor tersebut. Sehun mengeram frustasi kemudian meletakan Stick tersebut kasar.

"oke, oke aku kalah…" dan Seruan itu membuat Jongin kembali menyunggingkan senyum nya, membalikkan tubuh nya dan memberikan keranjang itu pada sang adik dengan sukarela.

"aku kalah karena game ini Kkamjong bukan karena mu ingat itu" kilah Sehun mengambil keranjang itu dengan kasar dan langsung melesat menuju pintu rumah. Jongin hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan segera melesat ke arah kursi ruang tengah mereka.

"ayo sayang, kita akan bersenang-senang tanpa ada penggaggu di antara kita" gumam Jongin sambil memainkan PS nya dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah bangun dari tidur nya, Kyungsoo yg tahu ibu dan kakak nya yg akan menyiapkan kue untuk tetangga sebelah nya atau sejenis penyambutan atas datang nya tetangga baru pun ikut ke dapur, meskipun dengan susah payah dan merengek pada mereka berdua, dengan alasan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sebenar nya ia juga merasa bersalah pada ibu dan kakak nya, karena kue yg akan ia antarkan kemarin terjatuh dan menyebabkan kecelakaan terjadi, menyebabkan ibu nya yg tidak bisa tidur dan menjaga nya. ia benar-benar menyesal.

"eonnie akan mengantarkan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo duduk di atas kursi dapur sambil memakan kue buatan ibu nya.

"ne…" jawab singkat Baekhyun yg tengah berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mengambil bahan-bahan, dan Kyungsoo sangat merutuki tindakan ibu dan kakak nya yg melarang nya membantu di dapur, mereka hanya memperbolehkan Kyungsoo masuk dapur tanpa boleh menyentuh apapun di sana. Mereka sangat kawatir jika nanti terluka, terlebih lagi ia baru bangun dari tidur panjang nya. lalu apa guna nya ia di sini?

"bisakah aku mengantarkan ini juga…"

"tidak…" seharus nya Kyungsoo paham akan keadaan ini, bahkan belum sempat ia megakhiri perkataan nya dengan cepat dua yeoja yg sangat ia sayangi langsung menolak permintaan nya.

"oke-oke… arraseo, astaga, kalian sangat kompak sekali" keluh Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia benar-benar sangat kesal. Baekhyun yg melihat nya hanya terkekeh kecil, sedangkan sang ibu langsung menghampiri nya, membelai pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan mencium puncak kepala nya.

"eomma dan eonni sangat menghawatirkan mu Kyungsoo, jadi mengertilah" ucap Minseok masih membelai pipi gembil tersebut, Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi makan memakan kue kesukaan nya tersebut, menatap bola mata bundar yg hampir sama bulat dengan nya.

"tentu,, eomma adalah yg terbaik" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk sang ibu dengan sayang, sedangkan Minseok? Ia juga tersenyum.

"aigo~ kalian berpelukan tanpa mengajak ku?" ucap Baekhyun merajuk, mendengar itu, Kyungsoo terkekeh dan langsung melepaskan pelukan sang eomma kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

"aku menyayangi kalian berdua, jangan pernah meninggalkan ku…" bisik Kyungsoo.

"yg benar saja, apa bisa kami meninggalkan malaikat kami heumm?" komenter Baekhyun.

"tidak akan sayang, eomma, appa dan eonnie akan selalu bersama mu" balas Minseok mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hidung bangir Kyungsoo mengendus-endus, ia mencium sesuatu.

"eonnie, apa kau memanggang sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan nya, Baekhyun mengernyit namun sedetik kemudian, pemilik mata bulan sabit tersebut berlari kecil menuju oven nya, dimana kue percobaan nya di panggang. Kyungsoo yg penasaran pun mengikuti Baekhyun.

"apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengintip dan mendapati benda berwarna hitam mencolok keluar dari oven. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya, melirik Kyungsoo yg masih penasaran, Minseok yg menahan tawa sedari tadi "ini kue jahe ku gosong" gumam Baekhyun pelan yg bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Mendengar tawa sang adik Baekhyun langsung menggelitiki sang adik.

"kau nakal,,, dasar…"

"ampun! Ampun eonnie!"

Minseok tersenyum, namun senyuman manis itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tatapan nya yg jatuh pada salah satu putri nya, tatapan mata itu terlihat kosong, menatap salah satu putri nya mengingatkan ia akan kejadian 15 tahun yg lalu. Dimana ia terakhir bertemu dengan sahabat nya dan pertama kali nya bertemu dengan malaikat kecil nya. di saat malaikat mungil yg hampir saja merenggut nyawa, dimana malaikat kecil tanpa dosa itu di tinggalkan seorang diri, dan mulai saat itu Minseok berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"eomma tidak akan meninggalkan mu, tidak akan. Bahkan sekalipun ia datang dan meminta mu kembali.." bisik Minseok.

.

.

.

#Ceklek

#Tak!

Baru saja Sehun membuka pintu dan tanpa sepengetahuan nya, tiba-tiba ia sudah di hadiahi pukulan tepat di wajah nya hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. ini benar-benar hari sial ku, batin Sehun sambil mengelus wajah nya yg sakit.

"omo na! aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" dan saat bersamaan itu pula ia bisa mendengar tersangka dari pemukulan tersebut, memang berlebihan, mengatakan seseorang yg memang tidak sengaja memukul nya, tapi sama saja. Ini nama nya kekerasan, pikir Sehun.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Ya! Tuhan,, hidung mu berdarah…!" dan Sehun berfikir jika orang yg memukul nya benar-benar cerewet seperti ibu nya. ia mendongkak dan mendapati sosok yeoja dalam balutan dres musim panas yg cantik. Sehun termangu menatap yeoja yg baru saja melakukan pemukulan eh,, tidak ia kenal ada di depan nya, berjongkok dan menatap nya kawatir.

Yeoja dengan surai coklat gelap sebahu, dengan balutan dress musim panas berwarna biru langit, mata bulan sabit nya yg menatap nya kawatir, bibir tipis nya yg tidak henti-henti nya menggumam kan kata maaf. Sehun merasa ia terhipnotis dengan yeoja yg tidak ia kenal ini. Apakah ia mengalami love at fisrt sigh? Entahlah, namun ia pernah mengatakan jika hal itu tidak ada, dan kali ini ia merasakan akibat nya.

"ya! Jawab pertanyaan ku, apa ada yg sakit?" Tanya sosok itu sambil memegangi dahi Sehun. Merasakan hangat nya kulit sosok tersebut di dahinya membuat Sehun merasakan darah nya mengalir dengan cepat menuju pipi nya hingga menimbulkan rasa panas yg aneh pada area tersebut.

Apakah cuaca sepanas ini? Pikir Sehun. Dan apalagi ini? Saat mendengar suara itu, perut nya terasa ada yg menggelitiki? Apa ia makan yg aneh-aneh pagi ini? Tidak, Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepala nya dan berdiri.

"ya! Setidak nya kau menjawab… omo na! wajah mu memerah, kau sakit…!" Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya.

"ann anniya…" Sehun merutuki kegugupan nya saat ini, hilang sudah image cool yg ia pelihara di depan yeoja-yeoja yg mengagumi nya karena berhadapan dengan yeoja yg tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"syukurlah, tapi wajah mu merah,, itu kenapa?" Tanya sosok tersebut, Sehun meneguk salivanya, ia harus berfikir atau image nya benar-benar hancur.

"in ini…." Sehun berdehem sebelum melanjut kan ucapan nya. "akibat musim panas, kulit ku sangat sensitive terhadap panas…" jawab Sehun.

"emmm, ada keperluan apa?" Tanya nya ramah, dan sosok di depan nya tersenyum hangat layak nya musim panas saat ini. Dan Sehun lagi-lagi merutuki jantung nya yg tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal.

"ahhh,,, perkenalkan aku Kim Baekhyun.. tetangga kalian,,"

"ahh duduk lah terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun, dan yeoja itu pun menurut, tidak baik memang berbicara di depan pintu.

"kami hanya bisa memberi ini,,,"ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan keranjang penuh dengan aneka kue pada Sehun, dan namja itu menerima nya dengan senang hati.

"gomawo" ucap Sehun.

"maafkan kami yg tidak bisa membantu kalian kemarin,, salah satu keluarga kami sakit, jadi kami benar-benar tidak bisa membantu kalian berbenah" jelas Baekhyun dengan raut yg benar-benar menyesal.

"tidak masalah" ucap Sehun, meskipun ia kemarin pernah berkata jika tetangga nya memiliki nilai negative dari nya, namun melihat Baekhyun semua menjadi positif dan ia tidak menyesal karena sudah bertemu dengan malaikat seindah Baekhyun.

"emmm,, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun menatap keranjang lain nya yg di bawa Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menatap arah pandang Sehun dan mengangguk paham.

"untuk tetangga kita,," jawab nya.

"wahhh, aku juga akan kesana…"

"jeongmal?! Kalau begitu kajja.." Sehun menahan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yg akan menyeretnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, ia pun melepaskan tangan nya dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali yg di balasi dengan tidak apa-apa dari namja yg ada di hadapan nya. karena bukan itu yg ia maksut.

"kau tidak ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun.

"anniya,, karena kita juga akan mendapatkan dari tetangga sebelah" canda Baekhyun lalu menyeret Sehun keluar rumah, sedangkan yg di seret pun hanya pasrah sambil menenangkan detakan jantung nya yg semakin menggila.

.

.

.

"tapi ma! Aku sibuk!" teriak gadis yg baru saja keluar dari kamar nya lengkap dengan tas jinjing yg akan ia bawa.

"tapi Lu! Bisakah kau membantu mama sebentar saja!?" dan masih ada teriakan yg menggema dari dapur.

"tidak bisa mama! Aku sudah di tunggu teman ku, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, ayolah mama! Tidak bisakah Chanyeol saja!"

"tidak bisa, aku sibuk!" setelah berteriak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu merengut lantaran orang yg akan di jadikan kambing hitam tidak mau karena alasan yg sama dengan nya.

"Ya!" teriak Luhan gadis bersurai merah muda, seperti nya ia sudah mengganti warna rambut nya kali ini. Gadis itu terlihat berjalan dengan kaki di hentak-hentak kan menuju subuah kamar yg tidak jauh dari lokasi nya.

#Brak!

Mata Luhan melotot lantaran menatap kegiatan – _sibuk_ – yg di lakukan oleh sang adik.

"kau sebut ini dengan kegiatan sibuk?!" teriak nya frustasi sambil menunjuk kegiatan Chanyeol adik nya yg tengah memegang PSP nya. Chanyeol mempouse dan menghentian permainan nya, menatap sang kakak santai.

"ne,,," jawab nya singkat. Mendapat jawaban itu membuat emosi Luhan membuncah, dan dengan sekali tarikan rambut adik nya yg mulai panjang itu di jambak kuat-kuat, membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan.

"aduh!ya! Xiaoxi! Lepaskan!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi akan rambut nya yg seperti nya akan di cabut sampai akar.

"rasakan!" ujar Luhan melepaskan cengkraman nya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yg masih mengaduh kesakitan, namun detik berikut nya namja dengan surai coklat tua itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap punggung sempit sang kakak.

"mama…?" panggil Luhan yg kini berada di ambang pintu dapur sang ibu, ia menatap dapur itu dengan dahi mengernyit bingung. Kosong, lalu dimana ibu nya?

"mama?" panggil nya sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia masuk ke dalam dapur tersebut.

"oh, XiaoXi… kau tidak perlu mengantarkan kue ini pada tetangga" dahi Luhan kembali mengenyit bingung.

"kenapa?" Tanya nya. sang ibu tidak menjawab, dan malah membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan orange juice dan menuangkan nya ke gelas. 2 buah, apa ada tamu? Pikir Luhan masih menatap ibu nya. atau menunggu jawaban dari ibu nya.

"ini antarkan ke depan, karena tetangga kita sudah ada di sana" dan Luhan paham. Ia mengangguk dan membawa minuman itu ke depan untuk tetangga nya.

Jika sampai tetangga itu datang ke rumah nya, ia yakin yg datang kali ini adalah ahjuma-ahjumma dengan anak nya yg masih kecil, dan kenapa ibu nya yg menyuruh nya mengantarkan ini? Ia benar-benar heran dengan sang ibu.

Namun langkah nya berhenti setelah mendapati sang tamu, diskripsi nya hancur sudah. Hampir saja bawaan nya akan terjatuh jika tidak ada ibu nya yg menyadarkan nya.

"hei,,, ada apa?" Tanya Tao sang ibu langsung membawakan nampan yg di bawa oleh Luhan, namun segera di tepis oleh Luhan, menatap sang ibu yg menatap nya bingung.

"mama, biar Luhan saja, sekarang mama istirahat saja"

"tapi Xiao…."

"tidak apa-apa mama…"

"bagaimana dengan janji mu dengan teman mu"

"mereka pasti akan mengerti mama…"

"kau aneh…" Luhan menahan nafas nya. mengapa ibu nya begitu sangat mengerti akan dirinya? Ia segera mendorong ibu nya ke dalam dari pada berdebat dengan nya malah akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan. Dan setelah mendapati sang ibu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar nya, Luhan pun menarik nafas nya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

"ah maaf menunggu" mendengar suara dari sang pemilik rumah, Baekhyun dan Sehun pun berdiri.

"ah… maaf merepotkan" ucap Baekhyun turut membantu Luhan yg meletakan gelas tersebut. Tanpa menyadari jika Sehun menatap nya dengan intens, dan Sehun pun tidak tahu jika sedari tadi Luhan menatap nya dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa di artikan.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya dengan tidak rela menuju ruang tamu, sedikit lagi ia akan menemui kemenangan nya melawan lawan nya di PSP kesayangan nya, tiba-tiba pintu nya di buka dengan paksa oleh ibu nya. Tao sang ibu langsung duduk di samping nya sambil melemparakan PSP – _kekasih nya_ – dengan tidak berperasaan. Chanyeol yg akan melayangkan protes pun tidak bisa karena ucapan ibu nya yg membuat nya menahan aksi protes nya.

"jijie mu aneh" Chanyeol mendengkus mendengar nya, ia kira apa, ternyata ibu nya datang mengatakan fakta yg Chanyeol sudah tahu. Tangan panjang itu berusaja menggapai PSP nya namun tertahan oleh ibu nya.

"ia jadi menemui tetangga sebelah setelah melihat nya," Chanyeol menatap sang ibu lama.

"memang nya ada yg salah dengan tetangga kita?"

"entahlah, tidak ada.. hanya seorang pemuda dan gadis manis disamping nya" jawab Tao menjelaskan. Dan Chanyeol kembali mendengkus.

"lalu apa hubunganya dengan ku?" Tanya nya frustasi.

"lihat lah jijie mu,, firasat mama jika jijie mu punya dendam dengan pemuda tersebut" Chanyeol berdiri membuat Tao tersentak kaget.

"aku akan melihat nya" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar nya.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol, berdiri di anak tangga, menatap Luhan yg masih setia menatap pemuda yg ia tidak kenal, bahkan wajah pemuda itu pun ia tidak melihat karena posisi pemuda yg membelakangi nya, namun ia dengan jelas mendapati raut wajah kakak nya yg mulai tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut. Dengan langkah panjang, Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"bukan kah kau sibuk Xiaoxi?" Tanya Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan kakak nya yg tengah sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang pada pemuda tersebut. Dan kedua tamu nya pun menatap Luhan. Sedangkan yg di tatap hanya menunduk, ia gugup.

"eeehhh,,, anniya" jawab Luhan. Chanyeol memutar bola mata nya malas dan duduk di samping sang kakak.

"dia benar-benar sibuk…" jelas Chanyeol memeluk pundak Luhan posesif.

"a apakah begitu,,?" Tanya Baekhyun menyesal. Menyesal karena menganggu hari sibuk tetangga nya.

"tidak, tidak Baek… jangan dengarkan jerapah sialan ini" umpat Luhan menurunkan tangan panjang Chanyeol kasar. Chanyeol menatap dua orang tamu nya. merasa di tatap Baekhyun berdehem, ia gugup dan tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Sehun. Membuat sang empu menoleh dan tersenyum. Tahukah kau Sehun? Saat kau tersenyum Luhan pun ikut tersenyum.

"nama ku Kim Baekhyun… dan ini Kim Sehun salam kenal" ucap Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya, Chanyeol mengangguk, melirik Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

.

.

.

Ayunan terbuat dari kayu itu pun bergerak maju mundur sesuai dengan arahan sang pengguna, di sebuah taman belakang rumah terdapat dua orang yeoja yg tengah memainkan ayunan nya. yeoja yg terlihat muda tengah memakan ice cream nya sedangkan yg lebih tua tengah menatap nya hangat.

"Kyungsoo ya…" panggil Minseok. Kyungsoo menatap sang ibu kemudian bergumam menjawab panggilan sang ibu.

"kau tahu eomma sangat mencintaimu…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"neee, aku tahu eomma…. Apa eomma tidak bosan mengatakan hal itu terus? Tanpa eomma mengatakan nya pun aku sudah tahu eomma" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia merasa ibu nya benar-benar aneh beberapa hari ini.

Tidak biasa nya ia akan terus-terusan gamblang dalam ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Bahkan karena sangat menyayangi nya Kyungsoo sangat di manja oleh Minseok. Dan Kyungsoo sangat tidak enak dengan kakak nya yg tidak begitu di perhatikan seperti dirinya. Namun apakah Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut, karena dia memang benar-benar sudah mengerti, mengapa Minseok memperlakukan nya seperti itu?

"tidak,,, eomma tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan itu sayang…" jawab Minseok membelai surai putri nya.

"tapi eomma,, jangan terlalu memperlakukan ku seperti itu,, aku merasa aku ini putri eomma yg manja sekali…. Aih.. aku tidak enak dengan Byuni eonnie…" Minseok tersenyum. Ia mengerti jawaban dari sang putri.

"sekali-kali manjakan lah Byuni eon…"

"ahhh,,, ada telepon… tunggu dulu ne Kyung…" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh kalimat Minseok yg mengatakan jika ada telepon di rumah nya, Kyungsoo mengangguk karena itu benar.

.

.

.

"panas!" suara erangan dan tanah yg tengah di gali oleh seorang pemuda berkulit tan menyatu jadi satu, di tengah terik nya matahari ia yg tengah asik-asik nya bermain dengan PSP nya pun harus berhenti karena sang ibu sudah berkoar di dapur untuk menyuruh nya mengambil kentang entah siapa yg menanam nya. dan mau tidak mau, Jongin pun menurut atau pisau ibu nya menancap di kepala nya.

"sialan! Kenapa ini sulit sekali!" Jongin bukan tidak bisa namun ia tidak mau. Ia melirik dapur yg berada di samping taman belakang rumah nya agar ibu nya menatap nya dan menyuruh nya berhenti karena kasihan.

"aishh,,, kulitku akan menghitam jika begini terus" gumam Jongin yg tidak mendapati sang ibu ada di dapur. Ia kembali menggali gundukan dimana kentang itu di sembunyikan oleh tanah.

"mati kau!" teriak nya frustasi kala mencabut kencang tersebut, namun perlawan kentang terlalu kuat sehingga membuat Jongin terjengkal kebelakang. Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya, menatap matahari yg tengah terik-terik nya menyinari kota Seoul dan ia ada di sini seperti orang bodoh. Ia berdiri, masa bodoh dengan ibu nya yg akan memukul nya nanti, yg terpenting adalah menyelamatkan kulit nya. sebelum ibu nya mempergoki dirinya yg akan kabur.

"Ya! Jongin ! kau mau kemana!?" dan benar saja. Ia sudah akan melangkah kaki nya menjauhi pekarangan rumah nya, ibu nya yg tengah membawa nampan berisikan air ice meneriaki nya.

"miannn eommmaaa!" teriak nya berlari dan memanjat pagar samping rumah nya untuk menghindari sang ibu yg mengejarnya.

#Brukkk!

Jongin mendarat dengan sempurna, namun tatapan nya membulat saat ia mendarat di tempat yg tidak tepat. Tepat di depan nya ada seorang gadis yg menatap nya kaget dengan lelehan ice cream di tangan nya, Jongin melirik ke bawah, dimana ice cream itu terjatuh. Dan tatapan yeoja itu benar-benar membuat nya membeku.

"a ~ anu…" dan dia benar-benar gugup kali ini.

.

.

.

"eomma kenapa lama?" gumam Kyungsoo menatap dimana pintu belakang rumah nya yg masih terbuka. Di sana ia dapat melihat Minseok yg tengah mondar-mandir dari dapur, ke ruang makan. Karena menunggu terlalu lama membuat Kyungsoo bosan juga, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke samping rumah nya, karena kata Baekhyun di sana ada bunga-bunga yg sangat cantik dan Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"waaahhhhh" mata bulat itu berbinar menatap beraneka ragam bunga yg di tanam di pekarangan rumah nya. ia mengambil satu bunga mawar putih, berjalan untuk mendapatkan bunga lain hingga ia di depan pagar samping rumah nya.

#Bruuukk!

Tangan Kyungsoo yg akan memetik bunga melati pun terhenti, matanya melebar sempurna mendapati namja yg tidak ia kenal ada di depan nya, bahkan saking kaget nya ice cream yg ada di tangan nya pun terjatuh. Namja itu menatap nya dari atas sampai bawah dan itu membuat nya risih.

"a ~ anu…"gumam namja itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut.

"nugunde?" Tanya Kyungsoo setenang mungkin. Namja yg ada di depan nya menggaruk belakang kepala nya yg tidak gatal.

"maaf telah membuat mu kaget,," ucap nya gugup.

"kau memang membuat ku kaget" jujur Kyungsoo, dan ia dapat melihat raut wajah menyesal dari namja di depan nya "tapi tidak apa-apa" lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namja itu menatap ke arah bawah nya, dimana ice cream nya ada di sana. Dan Kyungsoo baru tahu jika namja tadi menatap ice tersebut bukan menatapi dirinya.

"dan maaf atas ice mu" sesal namja tersebut.

"gwaenchanayo"jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"apa yg membuat mu kema…."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan ucapan nya, ia sudah di tarik ke bawah dan mulut nya di bungkam oleh namja di depan nya, mata bulat itu membulat sempurna, ia kira namja di depan nya baik dan ternyata? Kenapa Kyungsoo langsung percaya jika namja di depan nya ini baik? Bisa saja kan ia adalah namja-namja hidung belang yg akan menculik nya? Kyungsoo memberontak dan namja itu tambah mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya.

"sssssstttt, nanti ketahuan…" benar kan pikir Kyungsoo? Namja ini jahat, ia akan di culik dan di jual… dan Kyungsoo benar-benar takut saat ini. Air mata mengalir deras nya.

"Jongin! Ya! Jongin! Kau dimana!" terdengar suara yeoja yg mendekat ke arah pagar, dan Kyungsoo ingin berteriak jika ia dalam bahaya, namun tidak bisa akibat dekapan sang namja yg tidak ia kenal. Setelah tidak mendengar yeoja itu Jongin melepas bekapan nya.

"kau dengar itu?" bisik Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yg sudah menghapus air mata nya, ingin beranjak kabur tanpa sepengetahuan nya. dahi Jongin berkerut.

"ya! Mau kemana?"ia menarik pegelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk lagi.

"itu ibuku…." Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"jika dia menemukan ku maka aku akan berkebun lagi"jelas Jongin menselojorkan tubuh nya di atas rumput. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap nya, jorok sekali pikir Kyungsoo.

"aku sangat lelah dan cuaca sangat panas" ucap Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin lega.

"semua ibu benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Jongin. Ia ingin sekali mengeluh karena ibu nya yg cerewet, namun entah mengapa ia malah bercerita pada yeoja yg sama sekali belum membuka mulut nya untuk menanggapi ucapan nya.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ne,, mereka sangat cerewet, pemarah dan menyebalkan" jelas Jongin.

"begitukah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, karena ia belum merasakan hal seperti Jongin, Minseok memang cerewet tapi Minseok tidak pernah memarahi nya.

"oh iya siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin.

"ak aku…"

"nama ku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggil ku Kai,, oke.."potong Jongin langsung menyalami Kyungsoo yg masih kikuk.

"apa kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Jongin menatap bangunan rumah di depan nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk meng iyakan.

"ohhhh…." Jongin bergumam.

"salam kenal karena aku tetangga baru mu"Jongin tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, entah mengapa biasanya ia yg cerewet jadi hilang di depan namja yg baru saja ia kenal.

"Kyunngsoo! Kyungsoo ya!" Minseok berteriak, dan Kyungsoo mengerti jika ibu nya saat ini tengah kalang kabut mencarinya.

"apa ia eomma mu?" Tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"baiklah, mungkin aku akan kembali.. sampai jumpa Kyungsoo!" namun pergerakan Jongin yg akan memanjat pagar terhenti saat pergelangan tangan nya di tahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"melarikan diri dari kewajiban mu,,, emmm bagaimana rasa nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk karena malu. Jongin tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo membuat sang empu menatap nya.

"ini sangat menyenangkan, cobalah sekali-kali…"bisik Jongin, kemudian memanjat tembok pembatas rumah mereka. Kyungsoo meneguk saliva nya berat, ia merasa pipi nya memanas dan jantung nya berdetak aneh? Apa ia menderita penyakit jantung? Ia memegang pipi nya kemudian jantung nya. menggeleng kan kepala jika ia baik-baik saja.

"astaga,, kau disini…. Dan omo! Wajah mu memerah? Kau sakit? Dimana yg sakit? Kajja kita ke dalam,, akan ku panggilkan dokter…."

"eomma….." ucapan panjang lebar Minseok terpotong oleh panggilan Kyungsoo.

"aku baik-baik saja…"lanjut Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok.

"syukurlah….." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan nya pada Minseok dan menatap nya.

"tapi,,, jantung ku bermasalah eomma…" dan setelah itu Minseok pun kalang kabut.

"kau harus di periksa sayang, eomma tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa" ucap Minseok menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan segera menelpon dokter pribadi mereka.

To Be Continued . .

#waowaowaow! Gk nyangka ada yg read ff aku….

Ini adalah tulisan pertama aku yg aku publish, merasa gk yakin ada yg suka,, gk nyangka ada yg review,, aku bakalan updet cepet kok, walau review nya dikit ^^ krn aku cuman nulis buat kesenangan aku aja, jadi yg gk review gk masalah kok buat aku. Kekekek,,,

And yg review big thaaaanks yg sayaaaaang :*

 **Dama31** : iya ini di lanjut kok ^^, terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Baby crong** : wah. Wah,,, km sudah terlalu banyak tahu,, wkwkwkwk, iya ini aku lanjut kok ^^. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Samiyatuara09** : iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Kyung1225** : saudaraan gk yaaa? Beneran bikin penasaran? Baca lagi ya,, ini udah di lanjut. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Yixingcom** : pepatah mengatakan percaya pada feeling,, #eh!,,iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **.16** : hahahahahaha,, iya ini di lanjut kok ^^, terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Kaisoonim** : apa yaa? masa sih bikin penasaran? Ini sudah di lanjut kok ^^. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

 **Chakajja13** : iya,,, iya semua deh,,, heheheheh, ini udah di lanjut kok ^^. terimakasih udah baca sama review ^^.

Aaaah,, bahagianya, udah di lanjut kok,, ^^ menerima kritik dan saran ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Promise To You

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise To You

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast :

Kim Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Baekhyun

Wu Chanyeol

Kim Sehun

Wu Luhan

Other Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Yifan

Lenght : chapter

Promise To You

Part 3

"kau!" Im Saenim menunjuk tepat di wajah Jongin dengan kesal. "ini adalah hari pertama mu sekolah dank au sudah membuat ulah?!" geram Yoona, guru sejarah yg hari ini mengulang. Tidak banyak siswa yg berani melawan Im Saenim, guru sejarah ini terkenal mengerikan. Sekali kena marah guru cantik ini, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nilai setidak nya C di mata pelajaran nya.

"kau!" Yoona kembali menunjuk Jongin.

"keluar dari kelas ku saat ini juga, berdiri di tengah lapangan, dengan kedua tangan diangkat! Sampai jam ku selesai!" final! Jongin benar-benar terkena sial. Jongin tidak melakukan pembelaan karena ia salah. Ia sudah di ingatkan jauh hari oleh teman nya untuk membeli buku paket sejarah dan jangan terlambat, dan sial nya ia lupa membawa buku paket tersebut dan bangun kesiangan, ini lah hasil nya.

Jongin berjalan gontai keluar kelas, ia melirik Sehun yg hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. Jongin mendengkus kesal, lain kali ia akan membalas perbuatan Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh di meja nya, menatap Jongin keluar kelas, banyak siswa dan siswsi berbisik-bisik mengenai kenakalan Jongin.

"aku kira ini tidak akan berjalan mudah" komentar Minah, teman sebangku nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi, ia kembali menulis materi yg tengah di terangkan Yoona Saenim. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yg ada di tengah lapangan. Menatap bagaimana tingkah namja itu ketika ada siswa-siswi yg mengolok-olok nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru, saat bel istirahat di bunyikan ia langsung mengemasi buku-buku nya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kelas adik nya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya menuju area kelas 8 tersebut, dan tatapan nya jatuh pada gadis mungil yg tengah mengemasi barang-barang nya dengan pelan. Dengan segere ia langsung melesat menuju meja gadis tersebut.

"Kyung…." Panggil nya. gadis bersurai hitam itu menoleh, menatap nya lembut. ia duduk di depan meja Kyungsoo, menatap nya lekat.

"sudah makan?" tanya nya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menghembuskan nafas nya "kajja, maaf eonnie tidak langsung ke tempat mu, tadi Cho Saenim memberi…."

"tidak apa eonnie.. aku juga baru selesai" potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia beranjak dari duduk nya, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"ayo, ke kantin,,, aku sudah lapar sekali…"

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun merasakan itu, biasanya Kyungsoo akan makan dengan tenang, suasana di antara mereka akan sunyi dan hening, sehebat apapun Baekhyun di bilang mood maker, itu tidak bisa berperngaruh pada Kyungsoo, namun kali ini, Kyungsoo mulai membuka diri, gadis itu mulai berceloteh mengenai teman baru nya yg ceroboh dan bodoh. Siapapun itu Baekhyun akan berterimakasih padanya.

Hingga obrolan mereka terhenti lantaran ada dua namja yg tengah duduk di depan mereka.

"bisakah….?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, Baekhyun melirik sekitar nya, yg benar saja, kenapa kantin menjadi penuh begini? Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu mengangguk.

"hey Noona…" sapa salah satu namja yg ada di depan nya, dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, menatap namja kulit nyaris pucat. Baekhyun tergelak, meminta maaf telah melupakan namja tersebut.

"Oh,, kau Sehun…?" tanya nya girang. Sehun mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Noona lupa dengan ku? baru kemarin loh…?" ucap Sehun merajuk. Ia melirik ke arah samping Baekhyun dan gadis itu sadar. "perkenalkan ini adik ku, Kim Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk Sehun yg langsung di balas.

"aku Sehun…." Balas Sehun.. Kyungsoo mengangguk "aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo. dahi Sehun berlipat tidak mengerti.

"kita sekelas Sehun, kau tahu…?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan dan namja itu tersenyum malu mendengar nya, astaga! Mereka sekelas dan ia tidak tahu.. Sehun berdehem "maafkan aku,, aku…" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya mengerti.

"tidak masalah, kalian anak baru…" balas nya mencoba mengerti. Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyenggol Jongin yg sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan makanan nya saja. Kakak kembar non identic nya itu pun menoleh dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"whbae…?" tanya nya. Sehun mengernyit jijik, menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyesal. Namun mereka tidak marah dan hanya terkikik geli melihat Jongin. mata tajam Jongin menatap ke depan, ia tidak sadar jika ada dua sosok gadis yg memperhatikan nya makan saat ini, dengan susah payah ia menelan makanan nya hingga habis. Berdehem sebentar guna menyingkirkan kegugupan nya.

"maafkan aku…." Ucap Jongin kikuk. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangan nya "Kim Baekhyun.." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan senang hati Jongin menyambut nya "Jongin, Kim Jongin…." mata sipit Jongin melirik ke samping Baekhyun, lama ia memandang, ia pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi dimana? Pikir nya kalut, bahkan ia tidak sadar tengah di perhatikan oleh adik nya.

"hey…." Bisik Sehun mulai kawatir. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengibaskan tangan nya tepat di wajah Jongin dan namja itu belum berkedip. Hingga…

"kau,,,,?" Jongin masih berfikir, jari telunjuk nya mengarah pada Kyungsoo.. "gadis ice cream…" lanjut nya. dahi Sehun berkerut bingung "apa?" tanya nya bingung. Baekhyun berbisik apakah adik nya ini mengenal namja aneh ini? Dan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli.

"Kyungsoo,, aku Kim Kyungsoo…" ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin mengangguk, ia menundukan wajah nya yg memanas karena malu. "kuharap kita bisa akrab,," sambung nya lagi, menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"ehem…." Serempak mereka menatap dua sosok yg tengah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan tidak tahu, namun Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum, seperti mengenal dua sosok tersebut.

"hay…." Sapa gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Baekhyun ikut menyapa, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Mata rusa gadis itu bergerak gelisah dan Baekhyun tahu maksut nya.

"kalian bisa bergabung Lu,, kantin memang di serang murid yg tengah kelaparan" sambut Baekhyun ramah, ia menggeser tempat duduk nya untuk Luhan. Dan mereka mulai memperkanal diri masing-masing, makan siang bersama, mengobrol hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap resah langit yg mulai di bubuhi warna senja, ini sudah sore dan Chanyeol belum juga muncul, adik nya itu katanya akan menjemput nya jika urusan nya sudah selesai. Ia mendesah kala melirik jam mungil yg melingkar dengan indah di pergelangan tangan nya.

"dimana kau bodoh…" geram nya kesal. Luhan tersentak kaget saat merasakan rintik air hujan mulai jatuh. Ia mendongkak menatap langit, tidak mendung, tapi kenapa hujan? Pikir nya heran.

Satu atau dua tetes memang tidak masalah, namun saat tiba-tiba hujan yg awal nya hanya beberapa rintik itu membawa teman-teman nya, membuat Luhan kuwalahan dan langsung berlari untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Tidak jauh dari sana ia mendapati halte bus yg sudah sesak dengan para pengunjung yg mencari perlindungan sama sepertinya.

Ia menatap kesekitar nya, banyak dari mereka adalah orang pekerja yg pulang. Ia menghembuskan nafas nya tidak peduli, menatap ke depan, dimana mobil-mobil berseliweran, mungkin saja ia menemukan Chanyeol di sana, membawa mobil dan menemukan nya disini. Hingga ia merasakan tepukan di bahu nya.

"hey…." Ia merasakan waktu yg berputar tiba-tiba terhenti di sana, menatap sosok yg ada di sebelah nya dengan wajah polos nya. Sehun terkekeh geli, ia mengacak surai permen kapas milik Luhan gemas.

"apakah aku tampan?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan yg awal nya menganga kini menutup mulut nya. mengangguk "iya,, kau memang tampan…" suara Luhan memang kecil namun Sehun mampu mendengar nya. namja itu terkekeh geli. Hingga….

"sialan kau!" teriak Luhan kesal, seperti biasa keluarga WU takkan peduli dengan sekitar, bahkan saat orang-orang memandangi mereka. Sehun membungkukkan badan nya untuk meminta maaf.

"aishh,, kau cerewet sekali…" gerutu Sehun. "terserah" balas Luhan tak kalah tajam. Suasana mendadak hening di antara mereka berdua, Luhan yg sedari tadi menatap ke depan kini melirik Sehun yg sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Sehun menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas permukaan ponsel nya, melirik sekilas gadis yg ada di samping nya kemudian menatap rintikan hujan yg mulai mereda.

"pekerjaan ayah ku sudah selesai," jawab Sehun. "lalu kau?" lanjut Sehun. Luhan mengeram.

"aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh!" Sehun berdecak masa bodoh. Mengunci ponsel nya dan memasukkan nya ke saku seragam nya. namja itu langsung menatap Luhan tepat di wajah nya, bahkan wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja, membuat kulit putih Luhan memerah.

"wajah bayi seperti mu? Siapa yg percaya?" tanya nya mengejek, kemudian menjauhkan wajah nya dari Luhan. Sedangkan gadis itu? Kini tengah memegangi wajah nya yg entah kenapa tiba-tiba memanas. Tapi sejenak ia tersadar…

"sialan kau!" seru Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun brutal, untung saja para pengunjung halte sudah lama berkurang dan kini hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa saja orang yg ada, menatap mereka antara bingung, kaget, kesal, geli dengan tingah Luhan dan Sehun.

"aduh, duuuh…" ringis Sehun, kini penampilan nya acak-acakkan, wajah penuh cakaran, rambut yg berantakan dan baju nya yg awal nya rapi kini tidak beraturan. Ia melirik Luhan yg kini mengatur nafas nya, penampilan gadis itu pun tidak jauh dari nya, hanya saja di sisi-sisi kepalan gadis itu penuh dengan rontokan rambut nya. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"kau tidak di jemput?" tanya Sehun grogi, Luhan melirik tajam.

"dilihat sudah tahu kan?" balas nya ketus, Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"ayo,,, pulang bersama ku…" hujan sudah reda dan sore tergantikan dengan malam yg mulai petang. Luhan melirik Sehun yg kini sudah berjalan, meraih sepeda nya. ia melirik sekitar, sudah sepi dan hanya dirinya dan Sehun disini, area sekolah menyeramkan saat malam hari dan dengan cepat Luhan langsung menaiki sepeda Sehun, tidak ada boncengan nya disini, jadi ia terpaksa berdiri di atas besi di antara dua roda yg mulai berputar seiring kayuhan sang pemilik.

Keheningan menyelimuti, udara dingin karena setelah hujan yg turun pun menusuk kulit. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengencangkan pelukan nya pada leher Sehun.

"aku dan keluarga ku pindah karena pekerjaan papa yg menuntut…" tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara merobek suasana hening di antara mereka. Sehun mengangguk paham. Kayuhan Sehun mulai melamban, nafas namja itu mulai naik turun, dahi Luhan berkerut mulai kawatir.

"hey,,, kau tidak apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"tidak,,,, aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau berat dan nafas ku hampir putus karena mu…"

"apa kau bilang!" murka Luhan. "ku bilang kau ini gadis atau babi! Turunkan lah beberapa kilo, kau tidak ingin menjadi gadis babi gendut yg siap di sembelih kan!?" perempatan jalan kini tercetak jelas di kening gadis bermarga WU tersebut. wajah nya sudah memerah dan aura nya sudah menghitam.

"hiaaaah! Awas kau!" dan adegan jambak menjambak pun terjadi lagi. Untung saja Sehun mempunyai keseimbangan dalam menyetir, kalau tidak , bisa-bisa mereka terjatuh karena pemberontakan Luhan.

Keheningan kembali merobek suasana, kali ini penampilan Sehun lebih parah dari tadi. Ia melirik ke belakang dimana Luhan masih mengepulkan asap hitam di kepala nya, ia kembali menatap ke depan, bergidik ngeri.

"tidak kusangka, wajah bayi seperti nya mempunyai tenaga kudanil…." Gumam Sehun.

"kau ingin mati hah!" oh tidak lagi….. batin Sehun merana. Ia kan hanya bergumam, apa setajam itu pendengaran Luhan. Dan perjalan pertama mereka kembali di hiasi cakar, jambak dan makian dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap lekat penampilan adik kembar nya, mata sipit itu bergerak liar dari atas kebawah, atas kebawah begitu terus, membuat Sehun risih sendiri.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun malas, ia meletakkan gelas yg awal nya berisikan air itu ke atas meja. Menatap jengah Jongin yg masih menatap nya lekat.

"kau di serang kawanan banteng?" tanya Jongin, namja berkulit tan tersebut mengambil beberapa helai surai Sehun, mata nya melotot horror saat helaian itu rontok tidak bertenaga. Astaga gawat… bukan dia yg melakukan nya, ini kecelakaan… batin Jongin. dahi Sehun berkerut menatap Jongin.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Jari-jari yg akan mendarat di kepala nya pun melayang di udara, Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan nya.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun kesal. Jongin meringis kecil. "eumm,,, Sehun,, aku akan ke kamar,,, bye!" Jongin berlari dengan kecepatan kilat, hingga…..

"yaaa! Kkamjong! Apa yg kau lakukan pada rambut ku! kenapa bisa rontok seperti ini!" teriak Sehun. Adik nya itu sangat menyayangi rambut nya, siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh rambut nya tanpa seijin nya, begitu kau menyentuh rambut nya yg berharga nya tanpa seijin Sehun, bisa di pastikan Sehun Si rilakuma yg menggemaskan akan berubah menjadi hulk yg menyeramkan.

Dan yg menjadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa yg membuat rambut Sehun menjadi seperti itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah marah, sudah jam 8 malam dan Luhan belum pulang, padahal ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan menjemputnya setelah berlatih, namun apa yg ia dapat? Luhan tidak ada di tempat nya, ia akui ia juga salah disini, tidak menjemput Luhan tepat waktu, saat itu ia berfikir jika Luhan ada di halte dan menunggu nya, namun setelah di perhatikan baik-baik ia tidak menemukan Luhan di sana, dan malah mendapati sepasang kekasih yg sedang berdebat, menjambak satu sama lain seperti anak kecil.

Dengan gundah, takut, dan kawatir, Chanyeol menjalankan mobil nya menjauh dari halte, ia berfikir mungkin kakak nya sudah pulang sedari tadi menggunakan bis atau taxi. Tapi setelah ia sampai rumah, ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa kecuali ibu nya yg berkutat di dapur.

Dan disinilah ia, di ruang tamu dengan keadaan yg membuat orang takut untuk melihat nya. Wajah nya memerah menahan amarah. Hingga,, pintu terbuka dan dengan segera ia berdiri untuk melayangkan caci maki nya, namun ia urungkan saat siapa yg ada di balik pintu.

Sosok itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "kau kenapa Chan…?" tanya Yifan, ayah Chanyeol. melepas sepatu nya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah, melepas jas nya yg basah dan menyampirkan nya.

"aku pulang!" teriak nya. ia bisa mendengar suara tergopoh dari dapur, ibu nya sudah berlari ke ruang tamu, menyambut sang suami.

"selamat datang…." Sambut nya lembut. mambawakan sang suami handuk hangat untuk nya. Yifan berterima kasih, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yg tengah menatap pintu rumah dengan tajam.

"ada apa dengan nya?" bisik Yifan pada Tao. Istrinya melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian menatap suami nya.

"seperti biasa…" bisik nya. Yifan menghela nafas panjang.

"jangan terlalu keras pada kakak mu Chan,, ingat dia kelas 9 bisa saja, ia saat ini ada jam tambahan…" ingat Yifan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol melirik ibu nya yg kini menatap nya.

"ada apa ma?" tanya Chanyeol. Tao mendesah "masuk lah ke kamar mu,, biar aku yg mengurus Luhan nanti. Istirahat lah,,,," Tao mengelus pundak Chanyeol, namja itu menunduk. "kau belum makan kan? makan lah…" lanjut Tao.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, namja itu sibuk menghitung ubin yg ia pijak, Tao mendesah. "ia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil seperti dulu, mama yakin jiejie mu bisa menjaga diri…" kata Tao meyakinkan. Chanyeol mendongkak memastikan dan Tao mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol mendesah lagi, kemudian mengangguk menuruti permintaan Tao.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kawatir pada Minseok yg kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang nya, wanita itu terkena demam, dan Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengukur demam nya dengan thermometer. Gadis itu mengikuti Baekhyun setelah di rasa kakak nya sudah mengukur suhu demam Minseok.

"berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap lembut Kyungsoo. "37 derajat,, cukup panas" jawab Baekhyun. Salah satu gadis yg lebih tua berjalan menuju ranjang, duduk manis di sebelah nya di ikuti yg lebih muda. "apa eomma merasa pusing?" tanya Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan ibu nya. Minseok tersenyum kecil.

"sedikit…." Jawab nya lemah. Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca. "apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter Cho?" tanya si bungsu menawarkan. Minseok menatap Kyungsoo hangat, ia menggenggam tangan si bungsu.

"tidak perlu sayang,, minum obat penurun demam, besok pasti sembuh" tolak Minseok halus, ia mengelus permukaan tangan si bungsu, agar gadis itu tidak sekawatir ini.

"tapi obat nya habis…" Baekhyun mengingatkan, ia sudah ingin membeli obat sedari tadi namun ia urungkan karena hujan. "biar aku yg membelikan nya" sahut Kyungsoo. Minseok melirik Baekhyun, dan si sulung langsung paham.

"tidak,, biarkan eonnie saja, kau tunggu eomma di rumah okey…"

"tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, iya kan eomma?" potong Baekhyun cepat, gadis beriris coklat itu menatap ibu nya, dan langsung di angguki oleh wanita itu "dirumah saja, temani eomma nde…" ucap Minseok memberi pengertian pada si bungsu.

"ba baiklah…." Balas Kyungsoo lemas. Ia melirik Baekhyun yg sudah bersiap-siap.

"eonnie, tidak membawa payung?" tanya Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Baekhyun menggeleng "sudah tidak hujan lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

awal nya ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan memekakan antara kedua putra putri nya seperti biasa, namun lama kelamaan, Yifan ikut turun tangan setelah di rasa putra semata wayang nya mulai kurang ajar pada putri satu-satu nya.

Dulu Yifan menganggap keposesifan Chanyeol karena semata untuk melindungi Luhan sang kakak. Ia memaklumi apa saja kelakukan Chanyeol pada Luhan sampai saat ini, tanpa mendengar komentar orang lain, jika perhatian Chanyeol pada Luhan mulai agak di pertanyakan.

Hingga ia melihat sendiri, bagaimana Chanyeol memukul Luhan untuk pertama kali nya, dan ia dengan serampangan memuluk Chanyeol juga.

Tao menangis, memeluk nya dari samping, mengelus punggung nya, dan nafas nya naik turun karena emosi. Pintu rumah mereka terbuka, setelah mendapatkan pukulan pertama dari ayah nya, Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar dengan mobil nya. sedangkan Luhan? Gadis itu masuk ke kamar nya dengan isak tangis yg mengiringi.

"seharusnya aku mendengarkan mereka" gumam Yifan tidak percaya. Tao menggeleng tidak membenarkan ucapan Yifan. "tidak,, tidak,, Chanyeol tidak sakit,, dia hanya marah,," jelas Tao. Dahi Yifan berkerut tidak setuju.

"marah karena apa? Karena Luhan pulang malam dengan seorang namja? Bukan kah itu terlihat normal?" Tao menatap suami nya lekat.

"itu memang normal, tapi astaga,, apa kau lupa, kejadian dimana Luhan pulang malam?" tanya Tao mengingatkan. Pandangan Yifan menatap lurus ke depan, dimana pintu rumah yg mereka tempati masih terbuka lebar, ia menerawang, dimana anak gadis nya pulang di tengah malam dengan kondisi yg buruk bersama Chanyeol. Yifan mengeram frustasi.

"lalu apa yg harus aku lakukan?"

"kejarlah Chanyeol, biar Luhan aku yg urus…" saran Tao. Yifan mengangguk, meraih jaket, kunci mobil dan keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

Sudah sejam Baekhyun belum pulang juga, membuat Kyungsoo kawatir. Ia menatap ibu nya yg sudah terlelap dalam tidur nya. ia kembali melirik jam dinding. Kekawatiran mulai merayap. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Setelah memakai jaket hangat nya, Kyungsoo sudah siap, ia menatap ibu nya sendu. Ia ingin membangunkan ibu nya namun ia tidak tega.

"maafkan aku eomma…" bisik nya lembut. membuka pintu, pandangan pertama adalah malam di kota Seoul di bagian perumahan ini agak gelap, ia dengar listrik untuk lampu jalanan tadi padam dan besok pagi baru di perbarui. Setelah memastikan ia sudah mengunci pintu, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menyusuri gelap nya jalanan perumahan yg ia tempati.

Sampai di tengah jalan, gadis nekat itu pun menatap gadis yg ia kenal sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan bungkusan di tangan nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti kakak nya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Kyungsoo berteriakan memanggil Baekhyun, dan berhasil, awal nya Baekhyun kaget melihat nya, namun kemudian melambaikan tangan nya. saking senang nya melihat sang kakak, Kyungsoo langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga sorotan lampu dari arah samping membuat mata nya silau hingga ia merasakan debuman yg teramat keras.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak, berlari kesetanan menuju tubuh tidak berdaya adik nya yg kini tergolek di atas dingin nya aspal. Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika di rasa kepala nya sakit luar biasa, kepala nya di pangku seseorang yg ia cari sedari tadi.

"eonnie…." Suara nya tidak keluar, hanya hembusan nafas nya yg tersengal. Baekhyun terisak, menggeleng, melarang nya untuk berbicara sementara orang-orang mengerubungi mereka seperti semut mengerubungi gula. "ul ul jima….." ia kembali tersengal. Tangan nya yg penuh dengan darah menghapus air mata Baekhyun, menimbulkan goresan panjang berwarna darah di sepanjang tulang pipi sang kakak. hingga tangan itu tergolek tak berdaya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menjerit. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Minseok tergopoh dengan deraian air mata dengan seorang pria yg ikut belari di belakang nya. "tidak, tidak! Putri ku!" jerit nya pilu.

"Xiumin,, tenanglah," Yifan yg sedari tadi bersama nya kini memeluk tubuh Minseok yg lemas. Ia melirik di sekitar nya, berteriak menyuruh siapa saja untuk nenelfon ambulans. Hingga tatapan nya jatuh pada mobil yg menjadi pusat perhatian. Mobil yg tidak asing di hidup nya. Yifan menggeram "Chanyeol" bisik nya marah.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap serpihan gelas yg ada di lantai, tadi sore ia menerima telfon dari rumah jika Minseok sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa pulang karena lembur dan si kembar BaekSoo – _menurut Jongdae_ – pun memaklumi nya. belum juga tengah malam ia sudah di landa rasa kantuk yg luar biasa dan memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coffe untuk menemani nya. namun sial nya, coffe yg ia idamkan pun musnah bersamaan dengan gelas yg pecah tiba-tiba.

Seperti mengalami kejadian di sinetron, gelas pecah berarti pertanda buruk. Jongdae menggelengkan kepala nya, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Pikir nya positif. Hingga pikiran positif yg ia bangun runtuh tiba-tiba saat dering telfon nya berdering. Deringan ponsel kali ini seperti nada kematian untuk Jongdae. Kepala nya menggeleng, pasti sinetron membawa dampak buruk bagi nya. ia berjanji akan mengurani kadar menonton sinetron saat ia lenggang nanti. Jongdae meraih ponsel nya, menggeser tombol hijau.

"yeoboseyo?" sapa nya kalem.

"apa benar ini nomor tuan Jongdae?" dahi Jongdae berkerut, di lihat nya baik-baik layar ponsel nya, tidak ada nama. "iya ini aku, ini dengan siapa?" tanya Jongdae curiga.

"oh syukurlah,, putri anda kecelakaan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit…" dan pertanda buruk memang datang dalam bentuk apa saja. Jongdae merasa pasokan oksigen nya habis, ia merasa jantung nya di renggut dari rongga dada nya dan di remat serta di buang ke penggilingan daging.

_To Be Continued…

Wah…..! gak nyangka, respon nya banyak… :D. kemarin aku mau update, tapi mikir, ini ff bagus gk ya buat readersnim? Mengecewakan gak ya? Banyak mikir lupa update.. kekeke. Suka sama respon kalian, tapi maaf, konflik nya belum muncul. Bakalan jadi ff drama ini,, gak apa-apa kan?

Terimakasih sayang2 ku yg udah review :* :*

kyung1225 : ini udah update kok, bakalan lama konflik nya, sabar yaaa… ending nya happy gk ya? Hehehehe, Terimakasih untuk sempetin review nya :D :*

Baby Crong : hehehehe iya nih, males ngedit jadi gini.. ah jeongmal? Setahuku hemophilia turunan, jadi gk ngerti kalau cowok yg kena?. Iya mereka terlibat hubungan ambigu (?), terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

DaMa31 : konflik kelihatan nya masih lama sayang, di tunggu yaaa… terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

kaisoolover : waaaah terimakasih :D seneng baca nya… :D ini udah di lanjut kok sayang,, iya aku usahain KaiSoo moment nya di banyakin, terimkasih udah sempetin review :D :*

.16 : hahahahaha emang dasar tuh si Jong,,, hayooo baek suka ama siapa cobak? Iya ini udah di lanjut kok sayang, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

namefake : masa bikin penasaran sih? Konflik nya bakal lama, km bakal sabar kan? kekekekek,,, iya ini udah update asap kok ^^, terimakash udah sempetin review :D :*

ChaKaJja13 : hehehehe, aku hanya ingin memberikan yg terbaik untuk kaisoo shiper :D ini udah di lanjut kok, terimakasih udah sempetin review… :D :*

poe chaerin : waaah,,, terimakasih :D tersanjung jadinya,,, iya ini emang rumit, tapi aku jamin konflik nya gk serumit ini, mungkin sih? Terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Lovesoo : penyakit yg gk bisa terluka, km suka buat aku bingung, tapi aku paham… :D apa yg km pikirkan bener kok,, kekekeke, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Ryu : crack pair? Atu Offical yaaa? Di jamin otp kok,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Cute : ada apa ya? Mungkin entar aku tanya papa kris,, #plak! Ini udah di lanjut kok sayang, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Lqhiesz : iya, iya,,,, ini udah bawa kilat nya Chen juga :D,, udah di lanjut, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

ABC : cup, cup, cup #tepuk2,, udah jangan pundung gitu, ini udah di lanjut,,, ada apa dengan KrisLay yg nyangkutin Kyungsoo? #eh! Percayalah pada dirimu,, cieeee…. Iya aku usahain buat chanbae kok… :D terimakasih udah sempetin review nya… :D :*

Kaisoomin : iya, iya,,, ini udah di lanjut kok babeeeee :*,, eummm bukan nya Kyung anak nya babe ama emak nye yaa? #plak, canda :p.. terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Kaisoo : ini udah lanjut…. Terimakasih udah sempetin review :D:*

Kaidoo : sekarang gk usah nunggu, karena saya udah update,, hehehehe.. :D terimakasih udah sempetin revieeew :D :*

Kyungkyung : iya ini udah lanjut,, terimakasih udah suka ff saya ini, dan terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

kai kyungsoo : ini udah di lanjut kok say,, :D… terimakasih atas pujian nya dan terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

terimakasih buat kalian semua :* :D,, tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuuuh :p,, menerima kritik, saran, dan KaiSoo kalau bisa #di gorok masal…


	4. Chapter 4

Promise To You

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise To You

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast :

Kim Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Baekhyun

Wu Chanyeol

Kim Sehun

Wu Luhan

Other Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Yifan

Lenght : chapter

Promise To You

Part 4

Minseok panic bukan main, ia tidak menyangka menunggu putri sulung nya yg membelikan nya obat akan mengantarkan nya pada alam mimpi, namun setelah bangun ia tidak mendapati putri bungsu nya ada di kamar nya, ia mengira putri nya sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

Karena tidak ingin menganggu, Minseok yg haus pergi ke dapur, setelah di rasa sudah selesai, wanita berkepala 4 itu pun ingin menengok sang putri di kamar nya, namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak ada.

Minseok mencoba tidak panic, lagi pula putri nya sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, dengan susah payah, Minseok melangkah ke ruangan-ruangan lain di rumah nya, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan putri nya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berada di depan rumah dengan jaket tebal yg membungkus tubuh bersuhu panas nya. dengan tertatih Minseok berjalan. Mencari putri nya, ia sangat kawatir sekali, ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah 15 tahun, namun entah kenapa perasaan nya tidak enak kali ini.

"Min,,,? Apa itu kau?" langkah nya terhenti saat seseorang memanggil nya, kepala nya ia tolehkan ke sumber suara, nafas nya terhenti ketika melihat sosok tersebut yg sudah mendekati nya.

"Wu, Wufan…?" Minseok bertanya memastikan. Wu Yifan mengangguk, menatap Minseok itens.

"kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Yifan. Minseok mengangguk, ia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan teman masa lalu nya, namun ia saat ini tengah terburu-buru, dan juga ia harus pergi segera mungkin, berada di samping Yifan membuat nya sesak.

Minseok tidak peduli, ia melangkah kan kaki nya namun tertahan oleh Yifan. "hey, hey,, kau akan kemana?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"aku ada urusan Kris…" Minseok mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan dengan paksa dan pria bersurai blonde itu pun menurut.

"perlu aku antar?" tanya nya menawarkan, bahkan ia lupa tujuan awal nya keluar rumah.

"tidak perlu…" jawab Minseok dingin, wanita itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yifan yg ada di belakang nya, mengikuti setiap langkah Minseok. Hingga ia mendengar Minseok menjerit… Yifan berlari mengikuti dari belakang, di sana terlihat ramai membuat Yifan bingung dengan kerumunan orang-orang.

"tidak, tidak! Putri ku!" jerit Minsek, wanita itu kini tengah memeluk seorang gadis yg tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Yifan langsung memeluk Minseok "Xiumin,,, tenanglah," bisik nya, melirik sekitar dan berteriak meminta tolong, hingga saat tatapan nya jatuh pada sebuah mobil yg ia yakini telah menabrak gadis tidak bersalah itu.

Dahi nya berkerut, lantaran mengenal mobil itu. Yifan mengeram marah.

"Chanyeol…" ambulans sudah datang, gadis tabrak lari itu sudah di bawa, dan disinilah Yifan berdiri dengan Minseok yg ada di gendongan nya, wanita itu pingsan setelah menjerit pilu. Yifan mendesah, menatap Minseok. Wanita itu menangis walau dalam keadaan pingsan.

"maafkan aku Min,,," gumam nya pelan.

.

.

.

"brengsek!" jerit nya. Chanyeol menatap langit malam kota Seoul, tidak ada hiasan di langit gelap Seoul. Ia membaringkan tubuh nya di atas rerumputan masih menatap langit malam yg hampa. Tubuh nya ia iringkan, meringkuk membentuk sebuah pola bola. Namja berusia 16 tahun itu mengerang frustasi, air mata nya jatuh dengan deras nya dari pelupuk mata bulat nya. kelopak itu terpejam, isak tangis pun terdengar pilu.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku…." Gumam nya lirih, telapak tangan yg tengah menutup wajah nya pun tidak henti bergetar.

"maafkan aku,,, tolong jangan hukum aku…" lirih nya dalam suasana malam yg hening dan dingin.

.

.

.

 _Suara nyaring gelak tawa seorang bocah kecil yg kini tengah berlari-lari kecil dengan boneka yg ada di pelukan nya. Yixing tersenyum mendengar tawa itu, sungguh menggelitik hati nya saat ini._

 _Langkah kaki nya membawa dirinya pada bocah kecil itu. Bocah perempuan dengan iris hitam kelam kini menatap nya datar, kemudian senyum itu muncul menyambut Yixing._

" _hay…" sapa Yixing agak kaku. Bocah perempuan itu mengangguk senang "hay juga" sapa nya girang. Yixing ikut tersenyum melihat respon positif itu._

" _kau sendirian?" tanya Yixing mendudukan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh nya dengan si bocah. Bocah perempuan itu tergelak, ia tertawa geli._

" _tidak, aku saat ini sedang bersamamu.." jawab bocah perempuan itu dengan nada menggemaskan, Yixing tertegun sesaat kemudian ikut tersenyum._

" _benar,, maksut ku bukan itu…" kata Yixing. Ingin membenarkan namun bocah itu sudah berlari kesana kemari. Membuat Yixing mau tidak mau ikut terenyum mendengar keceriaan dari sang bocah._

" _hahahahahahahahah!" entah mengapa mendengar tawa itu membuat hati Yixing ikut menghangat. Hingga bocah perempuan itu berlari menuju jalan raya yg ada di samping taman, suasana menjadi gelap gulita, hanya ada beberapa lampu yg menerangi gelap nya taman. Sampai ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari arah jalan raya menuju bocah perempuan itu._

 _Yixing berlari namun tak sampai, berteriak namun tak mampu, suaranya terlelan kebisingan mobil truk yg akan menghantam tubuh mungil itu. Dan suara debuman keras pun terdengar, Yixing melihat sendiri, bagaimana tubuh itu terpental dan membentur aspal yg keras._

 _Air mata nya mengalir dengan deras, mata nya terpejam, sungguh kejam pikirnya, kepala nya menggeleng, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju tubuh ringkih tidak berdaya itu._

 _Namun belum sampai tujuan, bocah berlumuran darah itu berdiri, menatap tepat di matanya dengan tatapan kosong, Yixing membekap mulut nya tidak percaya apa yg ia lihat, bagaimana bisa? Pikir nya. ia langkah kan kaki nya pelan menuju sosok tersebut._

 _Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah cantik bocah yg berlumuran darah._

" _kau tidak apa?" tanya Yixing penuh kehati-hati an. Bocah itu kembali mengukir serigai kejam nya._

" _pengecut…" gumam nya pelan. Darah kembali mengalir dari kepala bocah perempua itu. Yixing yg awal mula nya kaget pun panic, ia langsung menghampiri bocah tersebut._

" _jangan banyak bicara, kau terluka…." Yixing mencoba memeluk nya, tapi di tepis. Bocah itu menatap wajah Yixing dengan polos, mata bulat itu mengerjap. Tapi dalam sekejab bocah polos itu kembali berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan, mata nya melotot dengan darah mengalir layak nya air mata yg mengalir._

" _berhenti berpura-pura! Karena aku membenci mu!"_

Yixing berjingkat dari tidur nya dan langsung terduduk di atas ranjang nya, nafas nya tersengal, ia mendapat mimpi buruk itu lagi, dimana mimpi buruk yg pernah ia alami 15 tahun yg lalu.

Yixing melirik dimana suami nya masih tertidur dengan pulas nya, ia bersyukur karena tidak membangunkan sang suami. Dengan gerakan pelan ia turun dari ranjang menuju balkon kamar nya yg tidak ia tutup agar angin malam dapat mengusir rasa panas mereka.

Wanita itu menatap ke depan, sepi dan gelap. Tatapan nya jatuh pada rumah yg ada di samping nya, rumah bernomor 12. Yixing menghela nafas. Kembali masuk ke kamar nya. kali ini ia mengunci pintu yg menghubungkan dengan balkon dan kembali tidur.

Tapi ia rasa ia tidak bisa tidur kembali, karena paru-paru nya terasa di remat kali ini. "ibu harap kau baik-baik saja sayang…." Bisik nya pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, suami nya yg membelakangi nya kini membuka matanya. Melirik ke belakang, dimana ia menemukan punggung istrinya yg tengah terisak.

"maafkan aku,,,," bisik nya pilu.

.

.

.

Jongdae memeluk tubuh Minseok, mencoba menenangkan nya, wanita itu sedari tadi menangis, menjerit pilu saat di rasa ruang operasi belum terbuka. Selalu bergumam jika ini adalah salah nya. Jongdae mendesah, melirik Baekhyun yg ada di sofa, gadis itu tertidur , keadaan nya pun tidak kalah mengenaskan seperti ibu nya.

Kali ini tatapan nya jatuh pada seorang gadis yg terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa kabel yg menusuk kulit nya, alat pendektor memberi nada menyayat hati di sela keheningan malam di ruangan ini.

Jongdae melirik lutut nya yg kini di perban, ia masih ingat kejadian itu, setelah dimana ia mendapatkan telfon orang yg tidak ia kenal mengenai putri nya, Jongdae langsung melesat keluar dari kantor, berlari menuju parkiran dan terjatuh hingga membuat lutut nya robek. Jongdae memejamkan matanya, ini tidak seberapa sakit nya.

Yg lebih sakit saat ia tiba di rumah sakit dan menemukan ruang operasi masih dalam keadaan berlampu merah. Setelah menenangkan istri dan putri sulung nya, jantung nya kembali di ajak marathon saat pintu operasi di buka, di sana ada Dr Choi menatap mereka datar. Membuka masker nya dan berkata operasi nya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja…

"Nona Kyungsoo, mengalami pendarahan hebat, kami sempat kewalahan tadi, untung saja, darah Nona Kyungsoo bergolongan A, jadi Nona Kyungsoo bisa di selamatkan,, hanya saja….." Dr Choi menggantung kalimat nya, raut wajah nya masih sama, yakni datar.

Jongdae masih menunggu, ia menyiapkan hati nya untuk kemungkinan buruk yg akan terjadi. Minseok sudah memeluk nya erat sekali, kemeja nya basah akan air mata istrinya.

"Nona Kyungsoo mengalami koma…." Lanjut nya. Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut nya, putri sulung nya menangis, dan istrinya yg sudah menjerit histeris. Jongdae mencoba menenangkan istrinya, berbicara pada Dr Choi dengan Minseok yg masih ada di pelukan nya, memohon agar putri nya di selamatkan, dan Dr itu mengangguk mengusahakan.

"Jongdae…?" Jongdae tersentak kaget saat pipi nya di belai istrinya yg ada di pelukan nya, wanita itu menatap nya kawatir. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, berkata kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan menyuruh Minseok kembali tidur. Setelah di rasa sang istri menurut, Jongdae pun menatap putri bungsunya yg masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi nya yg indah.

"jangan terlalu lama tertidur sayang,, kami menunggu mu" bisik nya parau, air mata yg sedari tadi ia bendung kini megalir deras.

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyilaukan matanya yg terpejam, kelereng berbalut kelopak itu pun bergerak liar dan terbuka, mengernyit saat terik nya cahaya menyilaukan pandangan nya. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya, kepala nya berdenyut nyeri, dan ia merasakan kelopak matanya menebal. Semalaman ia menangis setelah mendapat insiden yg tidak ia inginkan.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, berteriak sekeras nya untuk menyingkirkan hati nya yg di landa kegundahan. Tubuh tinggi itu berdiri dengan sempoyongan, memegangi kepala nya yg berdenyut nyeri.

Ia menatap datar gagang pintu rumah nya, apa yg harus ia katakan pada keluarga nya? apa ia harus mengaku jika sudah menabrak salah satu tetangga nya? Chanyeol menggeleng kan kepala nya, apa ia sudah gila? Bagaimana dengan reaksi ayah nya? ia di pukul ayah nya hanya karena menampar kakak nya yg mulai membangkang? Bisa-bisa ia di bunuh saat mendengar kelakukan nya.

Chanyeol mendesah, berfikir melarikan diri, tidak pulang untuk hari ini, mungkin ia bisa cerita kapan saja, tubuh nya ia balik kan, jika bisa ia akan menjauh sebisa mungkin dari rumah. tapi seseorang menginterupsi nya…

"Chan….?" Itu suara ibu nya. tubuh nya menegang saat ibu nya memeluk nya dari belakang.

"kau darimana saja? Mama sangat mencemaskan mu…" ibu nya menangis sesenggukan dan ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat ibu yg sangat ia sayangi menangis. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh nya, memeluk balik ibu nya erat, ia ikut menangis.

"maafkan Chan mama…." Isak nya. Tao mengangguk, wanita dengan dua orang anak itu pun mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi putra nya dengan sayang.

"masuklah,, papamu sudah memaafkan mu,, dan juga minta maaflah pada jiejiemu.." Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka masuk dengan Tao yg memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai, Tao memutuskan ke dapur dan menyiapkan semua nya, Chanyeol tidak melihat ayah nya di meja makan, tapi ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh kakak nya yg menegang menatap nya dengan raut ketakutan. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati Chanyeol. ia mendekat pada Luhan, menatap nya dalam.

Di sana, Chanyeol juga adapat melihat luka lebam dan sayatan di bibir kakak nya, tangan panjang itu mengulur, menyentuhnya, dan Luhan semakin panic.

"maafkan aku jiejie…" Luhan tertegun, ini kedua kali nya Chanyeol memanggil nya kakak, sebelum nya tidak pernah sama sekali, bahkan merengek dan keadaan serius sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggil nya kakak. Chanyeol memangil nya kakak ketika ia masih kecil, saat ia belum fasih berbicara.

"tidak apa…." Jawab Luhan lembut, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh nya di tarik dan di peluk kakak nya. hati nya ikut menghangat, ia memper erat pelukan Luhan, kehangatan pelukan Luhan membuat nya melupakan apa yg baru saja ia alami tadi malam.

"maafkan aku,,, maafkan aku…." Chanyeol terisak. Luhan mengangguk, ia merasa sedih melihat penampilan Chanyeol yg berantakan, Luhan bertanya, darimana saja adik nya ini? Pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan semenyedihkan ini?

"sudahlah,, jangan menangis" Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya. menatap dalam adik nya, menghapus dengan susah payah air mata adik nya. karena tinggi badan mereka yg sangat kontras. Luhan terkekeh setelah nya "kau jelek sekali Chan,,, mandilah…." Jari lentik milik Luhan mencubit pelan ujung hidung bangir adik nya. mendorong nya agar ia pergi ke kamar nya untuk menyegarkan tubuh nya. Chanyeol menurut, namun namja itu masih di tempat, menatap Luhan yg sudah kembali tenang tidak seperti tadi dan kembali memakan sarapan nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Luhan meminum susu nya dengan belepotan.

"Xiaoxi…" panggil Chanyeol.

"hmmm….?" Luhan menoleh dan *cup,,,

Chanyeol mencium kilat bibir Luhan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar nya, terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar gelegar kemarahan kakak nya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh "maaf,,, dan aku menyayangi mu Xiaoxi ^^!" teriak nya dari atas anak tangga, Luhan memberengut mendengar nya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? kini namja itu tengah berjalan santai menuju kamar nya dengan seringai yg tercetak di bibir nya.

" _maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melepas mu Lu…."_ Bisik nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang bangku kosong yg ada di sebelah nya, sudah satu minggu ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah entah karena apa. Ia pernah mengira tetangga nya ini sakit dan berinisiatif untuk menjenguk nya, namun saat di depan rumah bernomor 12 itu, Jongin tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana.

Ia edarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, karena ada rapat para guru keadaan kelas pun sangat ramai, ada yg keluar mencari makan, ada yg bermain kesana kemari, bergosip, ia bahkan bisa melihat Sehun yg tengah berceloteh ria bersama Jungkook.

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Taemin yg sudah duduk di samping nya, di ikuti Soojung dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu. Jongin mendesah, ia menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau ia kurang enak badan.

Mata tajam nya melirik kembali ke samping kirinya, tidak di pungkiri ia sedikit merindukan gadis bermata bulat tetangga nya itu.

"aku harap kau baik-baik saja…." Gumam nya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bangku-bangku di ruang kelas nya yg sudah sepi, hari ini adalah jadwal piket nya bersama Sojin, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kelas nya.

Baekhyun mendesah, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin masuk sekolah, ia ingin menemani ibu nya yg menjaga adik nya, namun orang tua nya memaksanya masuk sekolah mengingat ia sudah di kelas akhir.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yg ada di depan dan menjungkir balikan dengan susah payah sampai suara berat mengintrupsi nya.

"perlu bantuan?" tanya nya sembari ikut mengangkat kursi yg ada di tangan nya tanpa ia suruh. Dahi Baekhyun terlipat antara tidak suka dan juga kaget.

"tidak perlu…." Balas Baekhyun dingin, dengan segera gadis mungil itu mencari kursi yg lain, dan ia kembali bersusah payah, biasanya kursi-kursi ini sudah di balik oleh Seokjin, namun namja itu tidak masuk hari ini.

"tidak perlu sungkan Nona Kim…" Baekhyun merasakan kursi itu kembali ringan, Chanyeol mengangkat nya dengan mudah dan membaringkan kursi itu di atas meja. Baekhyun bersedekap, menatap Chanyeol dengan segala tingkah aneh nya, menurut Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar jeritan tertahan oleh Wu Chanyeol karena jari-jarinya yg tertindih kursi.

Tidak Baekhyun sangka piket hari ini terasa lebih cepat dan mudah dari biasanya. Kini mereka ada di pekarangan sekolah, dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yg duduk di atas bangku panjang di sana.

"aduuh…. Sakit,,,," rintih Chanyeol saat luka di jari-jari panjang nya di lilitkan handsaplast. Baekhyun mendengkus kesal sekaligus geli mendengarnya.

"makanya jangan sok kuat…" tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, dan Hening menyelimuti. Namja dengan surai keriting yg sudah memanjang itu pun berdehem.

"bagaimana keadaan adik mu? Aku dengar ia mengalami tabrak lari?" tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu langsung menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"darimana kau tahu? Padahal kejadian itu sudah lama?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdehem, terlihat sekali jika ia gugup, mata bulat itu melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun kikuk.

"aku saat itu keluar dengan teman ku, dan mendengar ada kecelakaan ya begitulah maaf tidak menjenguk…." Jawab Chanyeol sedih. Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol. dan namja itu makin salah tingkah, "memang nya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol takut, ia mulai kawatir dengan pandangan Baekhyun, bisa saja gadis ini menyimpan rasa curiga untuk nya.

"aku melihat pelaku nya…." ucap Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol menelan ludah nya susah payah, keringat dingin sudah membanjiri punggung nya saat ini dan melihat Baekhyun yg menatap nya tajam seakan ia akan di kuliti hidup-hidup saat ini.

"be benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih terdiam hingga….

"tidak,,,," jawab nya dengan tawa jenaka. Dahi Chanyeol berlipat kesal dan bingung.

"maaf, aku bercanda, aku tidak melihat pelakunya sama sekali, bahkan mobil nya karena aku terlalu focus dengan adik ku saat itu" sambung Baekhyun tertawa ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol yg akan memakan nya utuh.

"tidak lucu Baek!"

"hahahahaha, kau seharus nya melihat wajah mu saat itu"

"sudah hentikan!"

"hahahahahahaha"

"Baek!"

"aduh, duh perut ku sakit…."

"rasakan…" gerutu Chanyeol sebal, ia sudah susah payah menekan rasa takut nya, gadis itu malah mempermainkan nya.

"Kyungsoo mengalami Koma…" Baekhyun berkata lirih, air matanya tidak terasa menetes, Chanyeol mengeram dalam hati, menatap Baekhyun bersalah.

"kau terlihat sangat menyayangi adik mu" komentar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengusap lelehan air matanya, terkekeh mendengar koementar Chanyeol. gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"sangat" ucap Baekhyun, menatap langit biru yg terik. Membicarakan sebesar apa rasa sayang nya pada sang adik mengingatkan nya akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"lalu…" Chanyeol meneguk ludah nya kasar. "bagaimana dengan pelaku itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Baekhyun mendesah, gadis berhelai mahkota sebahu itu pun menggelengkan kepala nya.

"bahkan kepolisian saja sudah menyerah, mereka juga tidak menemukan mobil itu,,"

"apa!?" jerit Chanyeol tak percya, Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol bingung, namja bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat kalut.

"maksut ku, kenapa bisa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan raut jengkel. Baekhyun mengendikan bahu nya. "entahlah,, lagipula, kami sudah melupakan nya, yg terpenting adalah Kyungsoo kami…" kata Baekhyun sedih.

"kau tidak kerumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduk nya, membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"aku lupa….!" Jerit Baekhyun panik.

"ayo aku antar…." Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak enak, tadi piket sudah di bantu, apa sekarang ia akan membuat namja ini kerepotan? Tidak akan.

"lagipula aku akan ke rumah, memasak untuk eomma..."

"itu juga boleh, lagipula rumah kita searah kan?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju parkiran.

"aku juga akan membantu mu memasak, yeaah walau masakan ku terbilang lumayan, tapi aku dapat membantu mu." Di sepanjang perjalan, tidak henti-henti nya Baekhyun tersenyum karena celotahan Chanyeol. tidak Baekhyun sangka Chanyeol yg pertama kali ia kira namja dingin akan sehangat ini.

.

.

.

" _aku membenci mu! Aku membencimu!"_

Yixing menangis sesenggukan di salah satu bilik rumah nya. Jongin pernah bertanya mengenai kamar ini dan ia terpaksa membohongi putra sulung nya. isakan itu semakin mengencang dengan seiring nya eratan pelukan Yixing pada boneka beruang yg ada di dekapan nya.

"maafkan aku, maafkan ibu…." Gumam Yixing.

" _aku membenci mu!"_ kata-kata bocah perempuan yg ada dalam mimpi nya selalu terngiang, membuat nya ingin mati saja. Yixing masih terisak, sesekali wanita dengan helai yg tidak di ikat seperti biasanya itu bergumam meminta maaf. Dengan isakan pilu milik nya, dan lagi-lagi Joonmyeon, suami nya tahu mengenai ini.

Di depan pintu, Kim Joonmyeon menitikan air matanya, menangis sedih untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

Yifan menggenggam erat kemudi mobil yg ada di bagasi belakang nya, menyembunyikan kepala nya di sela-sela lengan nya. jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam dan ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar menutup matanya.

Masih terasa segar di ingatan nya, ketika ia ada di balkon rumah nya, menatap Chanyeol putra bungsunya yg tengah meraung meminta maaf di pelukan istrinya,. hati nya ikut teriris mendengar isakan putra nya, awal nya ia akan memarahi habis-habisan karena ulah putra nya, namun ia urungkan, ia tidak tega.

"maafkan aku Min,, aku tidak bisa…." Bisik nya parau.

"aku sangat menyayangi putra ku,, aku ingin kau mengerti"

.

.

.

" _hey ~ bangun tukang tidur ~"_ Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya lantaran ada yg mencolek hidung nya berkali-kali. Matanya terbuka, pandangan awal nya kabur menatap sosok wanita yg ada di samping nya. wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

" _bangunlah,, sudah saat nya kau bangun"_ tutur wanita itu lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut, menutup kelopak nya untuk mendapatkan pandangan segar nanti nya jika ia membuka mata hingga…..

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" dahi nya mengernyit, pusing melanda nya, kelopak matanya sangat berat, ia melirik sekitar nya, disana ada ibu nya yg tengah menjerit, tapi karena apa? Baekhyun yg menangis, ayah nya yg tengah memeluk ibu nya, dan seorang namja tinggi yg tengah menatap nya.

"Dr Choi…?" tanya suster yg menangani Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"aku tahu,,,," balas Dr Choi tersenyum. "keajaiban selalu bersamamu nak…" kata Dr Choi, pria itu menatap salah satu suster yg ada di ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. Menyuruh semua keluarga Kyungsoo agar keluar dan mereka akan menjalani pemeriksaan untuk Kyungsoo.

"selamat datang kembali di dunia Kyungsoo" sambut Dr Choi. Dan semua nya menjadi gelap lagi bagi Kyungsoo.

TBC

Yeheeeet! Akhirnya dapat update lagi saya nyaaa ^^… entah mengapa saya merasa di chapter ini agak aneh.. ada ganjelan di hati saat mau di publish,, entah lah, aku merasa yaaaah…. -_- #gue ngomong apa siiih?

Oke terimakasih yg udah revieeewww,,, :*

namefake : terimakasih udah sabar nunggu ^^, Yixing bakal ketemu Kyungsoo kok, tenang aja, tapi belom sekarang, mungkin Chap depan,, terimakasih udah sempetin review nya ^^ :D :*

kyung1225 : kecelakaan? Aaah baru juga ketabrak #jiaaaah,,, kejiwaan? Kekekeke,, nyerempet sedikit lah ama incest,, ini udah update kok.. terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Kim Hyomi : waaaah terimakasih tersanjung kan saya nya :D,, kalau enggak TBC, mabok entar bacanya :p, bicara soal ending? Eummm aku belum mikirin nih,, enak nya sad atau happy yaa? #smirk,, terimakasih atas dukungan nya dan juga review nya.. ^^ :D :*

Chanbaek00 : iya ini Sulay kok, bakalan aku usahain otp kok sayang ^^,, aku juga rasa gk rela Chanlu apalagi Chanhun #whaaat!,, terimakasih atas dukungan nya dan juga review nya, ^^ :D :*

Baby Crong : aduh kedua mata ku berputar,, tidak ini biologi ! saya dari ips jadi rada gk ngeh :p pembawa itu maksut nya apa yaah? #eh kok saya yg nanya? Gak masalah kan? kekekeke :p Yifan ama Minseok just friend kok ^^,, seharus nya sih tanggung jawab, tapi ya gitu, siapa yg mau masuk bui coba? :p, oke terimakasih udah ngingetin ama review nya yaaa.. ^^ :D :*

ChaKaJja13 : iyaaa,, ini udah di lanjut kok ^^.. terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Rilah safitri : iya ini di lanjut kok ^^,, gak bakal di gantung kalau udah di update :p ,, terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Lovesoo : waaaah jeongmal ^^,, jadi seneng baca nya.. iya si Chan kan emosi saat itu, jadi gk sengaja nabrak Kyung gitu… iyaaa entar bakalan KaiSoo moment kok.. terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Kaisoomin : iyaaaa ini udah di lanjut kok, terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

kaisoomin : hehehehehe ini udah di lanjut kok ^^, terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Sofia Magdalena : penasaran yg beralasan, Kyungs sakit apa? Hayoooo sakit apaaa,,, km bisa nebak gak? Terimakasih udah cempetin review ^^ :D :*

Kim YeHyun : iyaaa ini udah lanjut kok, terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

DKSlovePCY : iya bakalan banyak kok chapter nya, jangan sampe bosen ya bacanya :p. ah gk juga, konflik nya gk serumit itu kok, mungkin sih :/ :/. Dug dugaan km !? kyaaaaa! Km hebaaaat,, aaaaah, jadi gk seru :p,, Kaisoo bersatu? Aku lagi mikirin itu saat ini, gimana nyatuin mereka… ini udah di update kok .. terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Rilah safitri : udah di next kok,, ini lanjutan nya. terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Kaisoomin : iya ini udah di lanjut kok,,, terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Kaisoomin : looooooh kok!? Heuuuum,,, kenapa bisa? ID kaisoomin banyak sekali,, :/ :/… #abaikan,,, iya iya ini udah dilanjut kok,,, doain aja semoga sampai tamat, kalau gk punya hutang dong saya,, terimakasih atas pujian nya dan terimakasih udah sempetin review ^^ :D :*

Minaaaaa saaaaan! Ini udah di lanjut kok FF nya,,,, terimakasih atas dukungan dan review nya… menerima kritik dan saran bersama KaiSoo sebagai bonus nya #dihajar masa


	5. Chapter 5

Promise To You

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise To You

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast :

Kim Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Baekhyun

Wu Chanyeol

Kim Sehun

Wu Luhan

Other Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Yifan

Lenght : chapter

Promise To You

Part 5

Semenjak ia bangun dari koma nya, Minseok semakin posesif terhadap Kyungsoo. bahkan gadis itu kini di larang bersekolah dan melakukan kegiatan home schooling yg terbilang tidak lah murah.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya, namun Minseok ngotot ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menerima nya.

Awal nya Kyungsoo menjalani home schooling dengan semangat, namun lama kelamaan ia jadi rindu dengan teman-teman nya. dan akhirnya ia bosan sendiri, kebosanan itu pun hilang saat Jongin hadir, namja itu akan muncul saat siang hari setelah pulang sekolah dan menghampirinya.

Membawakan nya beberapa cerita dari sekolah, mengajak nya bermain tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok tentu nya, hari-hari Kyungsoo di penuhi dengan warna dan tawa ceria setelah nya, ia bersyukur ada Jongin yg menemaninya.

"jadi kita melakukan batu, gunting, kertas untuk nenentukan siapa yg mengayuh.." Jongin berceloteh dengan tangan yg masih mendribel bola basket, hari ini mereka ada di lapangan basket belakang rumah Jongin.

"biasanya Sehun akan kalah dalam permainan ini, ia akan mengayuh sepeda dengan jarak yg lumayan bisa membuat lutut mu putus…." Shoot, Jongin memasukan bola itu ke ring, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan untuk itu.

Jongin tersenyum cerah menatap Kyungsoo "si albino itu akan menggerutu di sepanjang jalan, suara nya seperti penyiar berita di radio yg selalu ayah putar" Sambung Jongin sambil menirukan bagaimana mimic Sehun kala menggerutu, Kyungsoo tertawa lebar melihat nya, air mata nya jatuh saking tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"bagaimana rasa nya bersepeda?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin yg akan mendribel kembali bola nya pun berhenti dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak yakin dengan cuaca sepanas ini untuk melakukan sepeda,," ujar Jongin jujur, namun saat melihat raut Kyungsoo yg memberenggut, Jongin berdehem.

"tapi cukup menyenangkan" sambung Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria.

"kau ingin mencoba?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias di ikuti kata iya berkali-kali membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

"itu tidak murah nona Kyung, kau harus membayar ku dengan satu cup ice cream ukuran jumbo"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik langit sore yg kini sudah tergantikan dengan hitam nya langit malam, gadis itu mendesah lega karena ia pulang dengan tepat waktu.

"akhir-akhir ini tingkah nya semakin aneh, berbeda sekali dengan pertemuan pertama kita,, ck,ck,ck dia benar-benar pintar membuat ku takut" ucap Baekhyun di sela melipat baju-baju nya. Kyungsoo terkekeh, gadis itu kini tengah ada di atas ranjang kakak nya dengan camilan yg di belikan kakak nya tadi sore.

"mungkin dia menunjukan jika dia bukanlah sosok yg dingin" komentar Kyungsoo. dahi Baekhyun melipat bingung, menatap adik nya sebal.

"tidak, aku yakin ada maksut tersembunyi dari nya, aku tahu itu" kata Baekhyun, gadis itu benar-benar gigih dengan ucapan nya. beberapa hari ini Chanyeol memang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, namja itu terlalu sering menolong nya mengerjakan tugas-tugas nya.

Mengantar jemput dirinya dari sekolah, bahkan namja itu tidak segan menunggungu saat pulang malam karena ada jam tambahan. Pertemuan mereka memang tidaklah menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun, hanya saja ada yg aneh dengan namja itu..

"jika aku mengetahui ada niat buruk di balik alasan membantuku, tak segan-segan akan kupatahkan leher nya" hanger yg ada di tangan Baekhyun patah. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Apapun itu semua, semoga Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat buruk, batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Minseok membelai lembut surai hitam milik putri bungsu nya yg kini tengah terlelap tidur. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menengok kedua putri nya ketika akan tidur.

Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar "nyenyak sekali" bisik Jongdae, menatap putri nya yg tidak terganggung dengan belaian Minseok. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"kau tidak tidur?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae menggeleng "segera, tapi dengan mu" jawab Jongdae. Minseok terkekeh.

"jika di perhatikan baik-baik Kyungsoo mirip dengan mu, terlebih mata bulat nya" ujar Jongdae, kali ini pria itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjang putri nya, menyentuh kelopak mata putri nya yg terpejam.

"ia memang putri ku" balas Minseok dingin. Jongdae tersenyum kecil mendengar nya. "bukan itu maksut ku, kata orang anak yg di asuh akan mirip dengan orang yg mengasuhnya walau itu bukan darah daging nya" Jongdae menjelaskan maksut ucapan nya. melirik Minseok yg bergeming tidak menanggapi ucapan nya. Jongdae menghela nafas nya.

"aku akan ke kamar.." kata Jongdae sebelum pria itu keluar dari kamar putri nya.

"kau benar Jongdae…" bisik Minseok, kali ini jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh kelopak mata putri nya. "dia mirip dengan ku" Minseok tersenyum lega.

"akan tetapi,, jika kau benar putri dari Lay dan Kris, mengapa kau tidak memiliki fisik, bahkan darah dari mereka?" bisik batin Minseok. Mengingat fisik Kyungsoo yg mungil dengan golongan darah A berbeda dengan Kris dan Lay, yg bergolongan darah B dan O. dahi Minseok mengernyit, kenapa sebelum nya ia tidak memikirkan hal ini, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu putri siapa? ia harus menyelidik ini semua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan canggung di ruang tamu keluarga Kim tetangganya. Setelah bermain sepeda di pekarangan belakang keluarga Jongin, namja itu mengeluh capek dan kehausan. Menarik lengan Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan teriakan gadis itu yg tidak mau.

"jadi, kau Kim Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Yixing, ibu Jongin yg kini duduk di hadapan nya, wanita itu berbinar menatap Kyungsoo "ternyata kau manis juga" ucapan ibu Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Yixing terkekeh melihat nya, ia langsung menatap Jongin yg ada di samping Kyungsoo.

"kau pintar mencari kekasih…"

"dia bukan kekasih ku bu!" merah nya pipi Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin pun merona malu kali ini.

"lalu?" tanya Yixing menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menanyakan pernyataan Jongin.

"kita hanya berteman, iya kan Kyung?" tanya Jongin, namja itu kini tengah menyikut pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengaduh sakit. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan, mengelus pinggang nya.

"hanya teman? Sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi pacar, dan ibu akan segera memiliki menantu cantik seperti Kyungsoo" mulut Jongin terbuka tertutup, ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan ibu nya. Jongin langsung menenggak hingga habis jus jeruk nya, setelah itu megajak Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah nya sebelum ibu nya bertanya yg tidak-tidak.

Senyuman Yixing mengikis setelah punggung putra sulung nya dan Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu, "Kim Kyungsoo ya" gumam Yixing. Nama itu mengingatkan nya akan sosok mungil yg pernah singgah di hidup nya untuk beberapa jam saja.

.

.

.

Sungguh dunia ini sangat lah sempit, pikir Yixing. Tadi siang ia di kejutkan dengan sosok Tao yg tengah membuang sampah, kali ini ia di kejutkan dengan Jongdae yg baru saja pulang dari kantor nya.

Jika Jongdae ada disini maka pria itu tahu keberadaan putri nya. ia pun bertanya, namun pria itu memilih bungkam dan masuk ke rumah dengan alasan Minseok menunggu nya.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Yixing merasakan perubahan yg sangat besar pada sahabat nya, Jongdae memang lah sosok yg pendiam dan penuh rahasia namun kali ini pria itu lebih jauh misterius.

Yixing mendesah, wanita itu kini ada di bilik pribadi milik nya, meraih foto berbingkai yg ada di atas meja, dimana terdapat foto sosok mungil tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kyungsoo ya.." gumam nya lirih. Menatap

 _dengan nafas terengah, Yixing menatap sendu buah hati yg baru saja ia lahirkan, bayi merah berjenis kelamin perempuan itu saat ini tenang di dekapan nya setelah menangis cukup keras._

" _Kyungsoo,,," Yixing terisak, wanita itu semakin mendekap buah hati nya, seperti mengerti perasaan ibu nya, bayi merah itu pun menangis kencang sekali. Rasa sakit yg menjalar di seluruh tubuh nya tidak Yixing hiraukan. Bahkan suster dan dokter yg merawatpun tidak ia pedulikan, yg terpenting adalah putri nya._

" _maafkan ibu,, tolong jangan benci ibu.. jangan berfikir kau tidak di inginkan, ingat lah Kyung kau hadir karena cinta ibu, meskipun ibu tidak yakin ayah mu menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik dan sehat di keluarga baru mu, maaf ibu tidak bisa menemani mu tumbuh sampai dewasa, ibu menyayangi mu Kyung" dengan kesadaran di ambang batas, Yixing menyerahkan putri nya pada salah satu perawat. Setelah bayi itu sampai pada orang yg tepat, kegelapan mengendalikan Yixin._

 _Dan saat ia terbangun, Joonmyeon ada di sana, menemani nya dalam keadaan paling tersulit._

.

.

.

Malam sudah menyapa, Tao bukan nya masuk ke dalam kamar nya, ia malah sibuk duduk di atas toilet kamar nya. jantung nya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, pertemuan nya dengan Yixing mampu membuat dunia nya terhenti begitu saja.

Wajah Yixing memang masih lah sama walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lama nya mereka tidak bertemu, hanya saja sifat Yixing sudah berubah, wanita itu lebih pendiam dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Mengingat pertemuan nya dengan Yixing kembali membuka memori lama di hidup nya, memori yg sudah lama ia lupakan kita mengapung dengan sendiri nya.

" _Jiejie!" Tao berteriak dari arah ruang K, dimana ia baru saja melaksanakan pelajaran kuliah nya. Yixing yg merasa di panggil pun melambaikan tangan nya untuk Tao._

" _ada apa heumm?" tanya Yixing penasaran. Tao kini sudah memeluk Yixing erat sekali. "kau akan pindah ya?" tanya Tao mengerucutkan bibir nya. Yixing terkekeh melihat gadis yg ada di pelukan nya._

" _iya, ayah meminta ku pulang, karena ada masalah keluarga" Yixing menjelaskan. Tao melepaskan pelukan Yixing dan menyeretnya di bangku terdekat mereka._

" _aku akan menikah…" ucap Tao. Yixing melotot tidak percaya, selama ini Tao selalu bercerita tentang dia yg di jodohkan dengan laki-laki kenalan ayah nya, kemudian bertunangan dengan laki-laki itu, dan yg mengesankan Tao menyukai lelaki pilihan ayah nya._

" _benarkah?!" tanya Yixing girang, gadis itu ikut senang mendengarnya. Tao mengangguk memperlihat kan cincin emas yg tersemat di jari manis nya. "iya,, 1 bulan lagi kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan…"_

 _Yixing memberengut kesal. "aku tidak bisa melihat pernikahan mu TaoZi…." Ucap Yixing sedih. Pasal nya gadis ia akan pulang ke korea 2 minggu lagi. Tao mengelus pundak nya._

" _benar juga, tapi jiejie bisa membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ku bagaimana?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Mengingat ia apa bisa atau tidak. Tapi kelihatan nya jawaban nya sudah ada._

" _aku tidak yakin…" kini giliran Tao yg merengut tidak suka. "jijie pindah ke korea tapi bagaimana nasib pacar jijie?" tanya Tao. Yixing mendesah "kami sudah putus Zi…."_

" _apa! Tapi kenapa?!" tanya Tao kaget juga sedih mendengar nya, menatap Yixing lekat sekali, gadis itu memang tidak menangis hanya saja terlihat jika Yixing sangatlah terpukul._

" _entahlah aku tidak tahu alasan nya…" Tao langsung memeluk Yixing. Mengelus punggung itu agar sabar menghadapi nya._

"Zi?" Tao terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara bass milik suami nya, pria itu tengah menatap nya heran. "kau sedang apa sayang…?" tanya Yifan yg masih ada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"tidak, aku hanya,,," Tao menatap suami nya "kelelahan" lanjut nya. Yifan mengangguk mengerti. "kalau lelah tidur, kenapa melamun di atas toilet? Apa dengan cara melamun lelah mu hilang huh?!" oceh Yifan menyeret istri nya ke kamar. Dari belakang Tao tersenyum kecil mendengar nya.

"Yifan…." Panggil Tao. Yifan menolehkan kepala nya "apa?" tanya suami nya yg kini sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Tao membuang nafas nya. apa ia harus jujur mengenai pertemuan nya dengan Yixing? Apa yg akan di katakan suami nya nanti, apakah Yifan akan kembali pada pelukan Yixing dan meninggalkan nya?

"Zi?" panggilan Yifan memanggil nya dari lamunan "ada apa?" tanya Yifan, pria itu kini menatap nya kawatir. "aku hanya…."Tao bergumam.

"kau kelelahan sayang, ayo tidur" kini tangan nya tertarik ke atas ranjang dengan suami nya yg sudah memeluk nya erat sekali. "Yifan…" panggil Tao. Yifan menjawab dengan gumaman, pria itu sudah menutup matanya.

"kalau, ka kalau…." Sungguh Tao tidak sanggup. "sudahlah sayang, jangan dipaksakan" Tao hampir akan menangis, suami nya kini memeluk nya erat sekali, hingga membuat nya nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskan nya.

"aa apapun…." Tao mulai terisak, dan mata yg awal nya terpejam itu kini terbuka "apapun yg terjadi, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…" Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya, terlebih saat ini istrinya tengah menangis. Yifan juga sendiri bingung dengan istrinya saat ini, namun yg pasti ia tidak akan meninggalkan istrinya apapun yg terjadi.

.

.

.

Tidak hal nya dengan Tao yg lebih memilih bungkam ketika ia bertemu dengan Yixing, Jongdae pun sama. Ia tidak ingin menyulut api kemarahan istrinya nanti.

Tidak hanya Tao yg merasa tercancam dengan kehadiran Yixing yg memang sangat lah dekat dengan mereka, Jongdae juga merasakan nya. sudah 15 tahun lama nya dan ia tidak bisa merasakan kegundahan yg teramat seperti saat ini.

"eonnie! Dimana pororo ku!" dari lantai satu ia dapat mendengar putri bungsunya berteriak. Jongdae melirik Minseok yg kini tengah menonton tv, wanita itu masih sibuk dengan dunia nya.

"pororo mu masih basah sayang, jadi mala mini bersabarlah untuk tidak menidurinya!" Jongdae dapat melihat Minseok terkekeh, sebenarnya Minseok diam-diam mendengar kan obrolan mereka, termasuk anak tetangga yg sering di bicarakan oleh Baekhyun.

"yaaa!" jerit Kyungsoo. Minseok tertawa geli "dasar mereka" gumam nya.

Jongdae bertekad dalam hati, apapun yg terjadi ia akan mempertahankan keluar nya, ia tidak ingin keceriaan Baekhyun terengut, senyum indah Minseok pudar hanya karena kehadiran sosok dengan kemungkinan besar akan mengambil sumber kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa, keluarga Kim saat ini tengah berkumupul di ruang makan untuk rutinitas pagi mereka. Di tengah perbincangan keluarga nya Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam. Minseok yg mengerti langsung menyenggol kaki Baekhyun dengan kaki nya.

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun menelan roti nya perlahan, menyambar susu nya dan meminum nya setengah. Minseok melirik Kyungsoo, putri bungsu nya itu kini teenggelam dalam lamunan nya.

Baekhyun mendesah "Kyung…" Baekhyun menyengol lengan kanan Kyungsoo, adik nya itu menatap nya bingung dengan mata bulat nya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerjap, menatap orang tua nya yg kini menaruh atensi mereka pada dirinya. Gadis bermata bulat itu melarikan tatapan nya pada roti selai kacang yg ada di tangan nya.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya,,," Kyungsoo melatakan roti nya di atas piring, ia sudah tidak berselera lagi "hanya, aku belum mengerjakan PR ku"

"oooh,," Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kembali memakan sarapan nya "jangan lah di pikirkan, kau bisa mengerjakan nya nanti" ucap Baekhyun, melirik jam dinding yg ada di ruang makan. "seperti nya aku harus berangkat, ada jam pagi" Baekhyun langsung menyambar tas nya, setelah berpamitan Baekhyun pun berangkat.

Setiap pergerakan dari kakak nya, manik bulat Kyungsoo selalu menginguti, bahkan sampai punggung itu benar-benar tertelan pintu rumah nya, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan aktifitas di sekolah nya, hanya saja… Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "aku juga harus segera berangkat, di kantor tugas ku benar-benar membengkak" keluh Jongdae.

"iya, hati-hati" ucap Minseok.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo hampir gila karena kebosanan, guru privat nya tidak datang karena urusan nya yg tidak bisa di undur. Gadis itu hampir akan berteriak frustasi karena tidak melakukan apapun.

Untung saja, Jongin datang saat jam 10, kata namja itu, guru di sekolah tengah mengadakan rapat untuk bazar yg akan di adakan sekolah, jadi para murid pulang lebih awal dari pada menganggur di sekolah.

Kyungsoo kembali tertatawa terpingkal melihat kelucuan Jongin, sudah menjadi keseharian nya berkunjung ke belakang rumah Jongin untuk bermain bersama namja tan tersebut. saking sering nya, Jongin bahkan membangun rumah pohon disana, agar Kyungsoo dapat beristirahat.

"aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan bertengkar hanya merebutkan sebuah sumpit, tarik menarik antara Sehun dan Luhan jijie tidak terelakan, mereka saling menarik satu sama lain, tanpa peduli sekitar yg memperhatikan mereka. Aku hampir mati malu di sana…" Jongin masih bercerita mengenai sekolah nya hari ini pada Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada yg mengalah atau mungkin meminta sumpit lagi disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah, namja itu menggeleng.

"tidak ada, sampai murid yg awal nya bersorak terdiam ketika sumpit itu menentukan pilihan nya…."

"pilihan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran "siapa? Yg mendapatkan nya, Luhan jijie atau Sehun?"

"yeaaah, pilihan yg tidak tepat dengan bersarang di hidung Sehun.." Kyungsoo hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri, gadis itu tertawa terpingkal. "kenapa bisa" tanya Kyungsoo di sela tawa nya yg meledak.

"dalam film harry potter, tongkat sihir menentukan pengguna nya, mungkin itu lah yg aku devinisikan untuk Sehun.. dia benar-benar beruntung"

"Jongin kau gila!"

.

.

.

" _kau apa?!" tanya Minseok, gadis itu tidak yakin akan pendengaran nya tadi. Yixing menghela nafas nya "kau cukup bisa mengerti apa maksut ku Min"_

 _Minseok membulatkan mata bundar nya "jadi kau hamil?" tanya Minseok kembali memastikan. Yixing mengangguk. "siapa?" tanya Minseok. Yixing menundukan kepala nya, kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. Minseok yg schok langsung membekap mulut nya dengan telapak tangan nya._

" _astaga, sayang… betapa malang nya dirimu" kini Minseok sudah berada di samping gadis dengan dimple di pipi nya, memeluk nya dari samping ketika Yixing menangis pilu. Tidak ia hiraukan beberapa orang yg menatap mereka di area taman._

" _apa kau tahu kapan kejadian itu?" tanya Minseok lagi dengan sabar. Yixing termenung "entahlah Min, aku tidak tahu pasti,," gumam Yixing. Minseok melepaskan pelukan nya, menatap Yixing dengan seksama, mata sipit itu sudah di hiasi dengan lingkaran panda di sekitar nya, Yixing terlihat capek dan tertekan._

" _lalu, bagaimana kalian kedepan nya? dan Joonmyeon, apa Joonmyeon tahu?"_

" _ada Joonmyeon atau tidak, aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini…" tegas Yixing. Minseok tertegun, ia kembali memeluk Yixing erat sekali._

" _apa kau yakin?" tanya Minseok memastikan. "apa kau pernah melihat ku seyakin ini?" tanya Yixing kembali. Minseok kembali tertegun, ada pancaran keyakinan dalam manik Yixing yg mampu membuat Minseok percaya._

 _Minseok meraba perut rata Yixing "hey sayang,, jadilah kuat dan jangan membuat ibu mu menangis, cukup dengan laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab itu saja"_

" _hey, jangan bicara yg jelek-jelek pada bayi ku" ucap Yixing ketus sembari mengelus perut nya. Minseok mendengus geli "terserahlah, ibu mu memang cerewet"_

Minseok mengerjapkan mata bundar nya, melirik ke arah jendela kamar mandi nya. terik matahari masih bersemangat menyinari. Setelah beraktifitas dengan keseharian nya, Minseok pun memutuskan berendam, namun wanita itu tidak menyangka jika ia bisa menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam untuk berendam?

.

.

.

"penanaman bunga mawar tidaklah sembarangan sayang…" ucap Yixing mengatur beberapa bunga mawar yg ia tanam, Kyungsoo yg ada di samping nya tengah sibuk menghirup aroma kelopak mawar yg tengah mekar.

"aku tidak mengerti…" kata Kyungsoo, kali ini gadis itu sibuk memperhatikan Yixing yg sibuk dengan air yg ada di tangan nya.

"oh kau tidak akan mau mendengar nya karena mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan mu" Yixing berujar dengan menunjuk beberapa rangkaian mawar lain nya di sebrang sana, tak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo berdiri, gadis itu memekik senang dan langsung berlari kesana.

"astaga!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan.

"bagaimana, indah bukan?" tanya Yixing, wanita itu kembali melakukan aktifitas nya memberi air untuk anak-anak nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, jari-jari nya menyentuh bunga-bunga cantik yg tersusun dengan rapi berdasarkan warna nya seperti membentuk sebuah pelangi "luar biasa" jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku senang mendengar nya…" kata Yixing yg sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya, wanita itu kini menatap hamparan langit yg sudah di bubuhi warna senja, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo "sudah sore, mau mampir untuk sekedar mencicipi kimchi spaghetti yg baru saja aku buat?"

"kimchi spaghetti?" tanya Kyungsoo mengeja. Yixing mengangguk "spaghetti dengan campuran kimchi, apa itu terdengar aneh?" tanya Yixing agak ragu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "itu memang aneh…tapi kelihatannya menyenangkan" Yixing mengangguk "bagus..ayo, kimchi spaghetti menunggu kita" ujar nya lalu berjalan menuju dapur nya di ikuti Kyungsoo di belakang nya.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa lanjutkan ini ff,, aku sempet mikir, ini ff terlalu beribet gk ya? Jadi aku mulai belajar ngeringkes, eeeh jadi nya ini.. gk tahu bagus atau enggak. Tolong di koreksi yaaa,,,

Big Thank yg udah review,,, aaah terharu T,T makasih yaaa, ugh makasih #kecup satu2 :p

farydahb : iya,,, ini udah di next kok… terimakasih udah sempetin review… :D :*

9493 : iya ini udah di lanjut kok,,, saya juga penasaran bapak nya kyung siapa ya ? :p #plak.. terimakasih udah sempetin review.. :D :*

.16 : iyaaaa,, gk papa kok :D,, iya aku juga kasian sama Yixing, diya merasa bersalah terus,, bisa di bilang Chanyeol itu kena brother complex atau sister complex,, hunhan ada perkembangan, tapi di status temen aja,,, :p gk yakin yipan punya anak nama nya Kyung :p,, hahahaha iya,, tapi chap ini agak ngaret hehehe, banyak pikiran #elaaah curhat,,, iya ini udah di lanjut kok, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

DKSlovePCY : waaaaaah,, kita sehati dong,, aku juga suka panjang (?), tapi belum tentu ada yg suka panjang2 kaya kita, gimana ini dong,, kekekeke :p.. eummm? Bakalan susah ini KaiSoo nya,, mudah2 han jodoh aja lah,,, iya ini udah di lanjut kok,,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Kim Hyomi : reaksi nya pasti mereka bakal demo, Baek bakal mutilasi yeol, Minseok bakal menggal yeol #eeeeh,,? Km menerima ending cerita ini apa adanya? Baik sad maupun happy? T.T seneng bacanya,, soal nya aku belum mikir ending #gubrak,,iya makasih udah di kasih semangat,, terimakasih udah sempetin review yaaa… :D :* ini udah di lanjut kok..

kaisoomin : iya cingu yaaa,,, ini udah di lanjut kok :D terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

antnia8 : pingsan karena masih lemes mungkin,, gak berat kok,,, bikin nya juga entar berat kekek :p,, ini udah lanjut kok, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

DaMa31 : iya ini udah di lanjut,, tengkyu udah suka sama cerita saya :D,, terimakasih juga udah sempetin review :D :*

DaMa31 : tebak-tebak kan,, (?) banyak yg suka tebak-tebakan gk ya? Aku jadi galau,,, chanbaek ya? Aku gk yakin Chanbaek eksistensi nya gk sebanyak sebelum nya, maaf yaaaa ~,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

kyung1225 : karena saya bukan ahli medis atau ipa, jadi saya buat cerita ini seringan mungkin, jadi gk ada efek yg gk-gk kok,,, kekekeke :D ini udah update kok,, mungkin agak sedikit ngaret , yeaah menurut saya,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

ABC : ciyeeeeee yg ospek,,, jenjang SMA atau SMP niiih,, adik gue juga baru aja ospek #eeeh balik curhat,, trend meme ? masalah nya gue gk ngerti :p,,, iya memang aku sengaja buat 3+ word,, atau aku nya aja yg terlalu bernapsu menulis, kalau enggak inget reader yg bakalan mabok ama tulisan ku, aku gk akan berhenti ngetik :D,, dan inti nya saya suka panjang (?),, ini udah di lanjut,, terimakasih udah sempeti review,,, :D :*

Guest : iyaaaa,,, ini masih SMP,, masih bocah (?),, masih imut2 nya, masih mencari jati diri,,, iya ini udah di tambahin chapter nya, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Rilah safitri : anak nya siapa? Suruh nyeritain siapa ortu nya? ehhhmmm? Boleh, boleh, iya bakalan di ceritain kok entah :D sabar yaaa,,, ini udah di lanjut, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Kaisooranghae : heeeeemmm,, aku juga berfikiran sama km, hanya saja. Mungkin ada yg bakal gk ngerti, karena kebanyakan adegan yg kurang bersangkutan dengan cerita, hanya saja jika langsung konflik menurut ku juga kurang greget, aku kepengan nya menyatukan putra-putri nya dulu, terus ortunya. Yixing nangis soal nya merasa bersalah dengan masa lalu nya, mau cerita juga terlalu malu. Kyungsoo jatuh-jatuh mulu? Aaaahh maaf itu masih hint,, hehehehe :p,, flashback ya? Aku baca saran km,, ehmm boleh juga, flashback udah di mulai niiih,, bagaimana menurut km? hahahahaha iya, iya,, main tebak-tebakan bikin gemes,,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Ls97 : anak nya yixing iya, kalau yifan agak ragu saya nya ngehehehehehehe :p,, chanbaek saya ramalkan bersatu kok, jadi chanbaek shiper tenang-tenang aja yaaa,, duduk anteng sambil baca ff :p :D,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

Kaisoomin : iya ini udah di lanjutin, terimakasih udah sempetin review :* sama semangat nya, jadi semangat kan,,, :D

Chanbaek00 : yg km bingungin apa dari kyung? Tanyain aja,, aku gk kaya guru yg lagi ujian kok :p… iya sama-sama, otp emang t.o.p daaah :D,,, aaaaaha jeongmal! Jinjja! Aaaaaah aku jadi seneng,, terimakasih atas pujian nya sama terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

ABC : iyaaaaa,,, km udah review kok di kolom chap 3 ^^,, banyak ngomong juga gk masalah, lagian yg ngetik km hehehehe :p,,, heeeeeemmm,, ngemeng meme yg gk aku ngerti tak lempar pake sempvak jongin yaaah :p,, udah buat akun sana naaaaak hehehehehe jadi gk akan galau kalau mau ripiu :p :D,, yaaaaah ngomongin panjang-panjang (?) lagi kan,,, :D,, udah di lanjut nih,, terimakasih udah sempetin review :D :*

ABC : eeeeeeeeh! Ripiu km punya jurus seribu bayangan! #plak,,,

Seneng bisa update,, :D,, minaaa saaaan,, terimakasih udah sempetin review, gak masalah hanya Cuma next, lanjut, dan semangat, itu sudah menghibur saya,,, :D.. menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka :D,, kalau bisa pleaseeee bawaain kaisoo #kabuuur….


	6. Chapter 6

Promise To You

Author : Miss. Hunnie ~

Tittle : Promise To You

Genre : Family, Friends, Love, GS (For all Uke), etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast :

\- Kim Kyungsoo

\- Kim Jongin

\- Kim Baekhyun

\- Wu Chanyeol

\- Kim Sehun

\- Wu Luhan

Other Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Zhang Yixing

\- Kim Joonmyeon

\- Wu Yifan

Lenght : chapter

Promise To You

Part 6

Chanyeol akui ia memang lengah akhir-akhir ini, berurusan dengan Baekhyun membuat nya lupa akan adik nya yg sudah semakin dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Seakan mengerti jika pintu penjara yg ia buat terbuka, adik nya memanfaat kan nya dengan baik. Tidak tahu jika perangkap baru nya akan menangkap adik nya kembali, jika bisa ia akan menyeretnya kembali dan mengunci ganda pintu itu.

"tentu saja, ini akan lebih erat dari sebelum nya" gumam Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yg tertuju pada dua sosok yg tengah berseda gurau di kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

"Luhan sialan! Itu sosis ku bodoh!" omel Sehun marah, sosis yg sengaja ia makan terakhir pun kandas karena dimakan Luhan dengan seenak nya. Luhan yg tengah mengunyah hanya mengendikan bahu nya acuh.

"sudah ku telan, kau mau mengambil nya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengulurkan lidah nya, membuat Sehun bergidik jijik melihat nya "lagi pula hanya sosis kau ini pelit sekali" gerutu Luhan sambil meminum air es nya sampai kandas.

"hanya sosis kau bilang! Aku bertarung dengan diriku sendiri untuk menghabiskan brokoli biadab ini agar bisa memakan sosis kesukaan ku dan kau seenak ny…."

"ya, ya, ya,,, kau ini semakin cerewet saja pabbOH Sehun…"

"ya! Setidak nya dengarkan dulu orang bicara XIalanhan!"

"yare~ Yare,,, bocah ini sudah dewasa rupa nya" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yg masih mencak-mencak hanya karena sepotong sosis? Gadis itu terkekeh "memanggil ku tanpa embel-embel noona …" sambung nya dengan kedua tangan yg terulur, mencubit dua bongkah pipi milik lawan bicaranya dan menarik nya seperti karet.

"dia memang sudah dewasa" ucap Jongin yg tiba-tiba mundul di antara kedua nya, meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang nya di meja. Sehun dan Luhan sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"oh Halo Jonginie~" sapa Luhan ramah tanpa melepaskan cubitan super milik nya di pipi Sehun.

"iynhi,,, sywakit….lwepwaskhwaan…." Sehun terbata dengan pipi yg di jewer.

"apa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura tidak dengar, Sehun masih merintih tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan cubitan maut milik Luhan. ia yakin setelah ini pipi nya tidak akan sekencang sebelum nya. memikirkan nya membuat nya bergidik dan semakin meronta minta di lepaskan. Melirik ke samping bermaksut meminta bantuan saudara nya. malah mendapati Jongin yg tengah asik makan sambil sesekali terkikik dengan ponsel nya. Jongin tidak berguna batin Sehun merana.

"lanjutkan saja Noona, ini akan menjadi topic cerita yg bagus" gumam Jongin yg dapat di dengar Sehun dan Luhan.

"ne?" tanya Luhan penasaran, kini cubitan nya sudah terlepas dengan sendiri dan atensi nya beralih pada Jongin yg sudah menatap nya dan Sehun bingung.

"aaah~, tidak apa-apa.. aku, aku hanya…." Dan Luhan bisa merasakan jika Jongin menjadi gugup sendiri. "aku membalas sms teman ku untuk pesentasi besok" jawab Jongin cepat. Luhan masih mengernyitkan dahinya agak aneh dengan tingkah Jongin, menatap Sehun agar di mintai keterangan mengenai Jongin, namun Sehun tidak mengindahkan nya dan malah mengelus pipi nya yg sudah memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan nya pada lembar-lembar buku yg ia baca di perpustakaan sekolah, menarik nafas jengah dan menutup buku nya dengan kasar. Menatap tajam sosok yg sedari tadi duduk di depan nya dengan wajah innoncent milik nya.

"apa mau mu?!" desis Baekhyun.

"melihat mu" jawab sosok yg ada di hadapan nya santai, Wu Chanyeol.

"bukan itu! sebenarnya apa motif mu mendekatiku!?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada rendah dan aksen penekanan di setiap kata nya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"besar kepala juga kau?" ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan halus milik nya. wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah karena malu dengan apa yg ia ucapkan tadi. Tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali membaca buku yg ia pinjam, mengabaikan sosok yg ada di depan nya yg semakin menyeringai.

"aigoo~ kau manis sekali" celetuk Chanyeol, membuat gadis yg ada di depan nya bergeming dari duduk nya.

"mati sana!" teriak Baekhyun melempar buku yg ada di tangan nya tepat pada wajah Chanyeol.

"sssssst!" teguran dari penjaga dan pengunjung perpustakaan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari rasa sebal nya. melihat sekitar, dimana teman-teman nya tengah menatap nya kesal. Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri, ia sampai lupa dimana ia berada.

"aduh ini sakit Baek…" keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan pikiran dimana ia akan membalas perbuatan Chanyeol yg sudah membuat nya malu.

.

.

.

Troli yg berisi belanjaan nya di dorong setelah memasukan salah satu daftar yg akan ia beli. "jadi Kyungsoo mau apa nanti malam?" tanya Minseok dengan tangan kanan yg memegang ponsel sedangkan tangan kiri nya yg tengah mendorong troli milik nya.

"aah~ Kyungsoo mau kimchi spaghetti? Apa eomma salah dengar?" langkah nya berhenti di persimpangan, mata bundar nya melirik ke samping dimana sawi putih berjajar dengan manis. Ia langkah kan kaki nya ke sana dan memilih salah satu di antara mereka dengan cermat.

"kata siapa eommma tidak bisa membuat?" tanya nya, kini ponsel nya ia apit di antara telinga dan pundak nya, sedangkan kedua tangan nya tengah memilih sawi putih mana yg lebih baik.

"tentu saja sayang, eomma akan membuat kan emm,,? Apa tadi?" dahi nya mengernyit menatap kedua bongkahan sawi putih, mata jeli seorang ibu memutuskan memilih sawi yg ada di tangan kiri nya dan memasuk kan ke troli, menarik ponsel nya kembali ke tangan kanan dan kembali mendorong troli dengan tangan kiri.

"hahahaha,, iya kimchi spaghetti.. eomma hanya bercanda sayang,, terus Kyungsoo pesan apa lagi?"

"tidak ada ice cream, kau akan flu setelah nya" langkah nya terhenti di depan freezer, mata bundar nya menelusuri jejeran ice cream dengan teliti.

"huh!? Janji lagi? Kemarin Kyungsoo juga berjanji tidak akan sakit, tapi nyatanya apa? Demam tinggi yg membuat eomma tidak bisa tidur" balas Minseok, ponsel nya beralih ke tangan kiri. Tangan kanan nya mendorong penutup freezer, memilih kotak-kotak ice cream dengan cermat.

"oke,, eomma pegang janji Kyungsoo. tidak akan sakit lagi…" Minseok terkekeh sendiri menatap ice cream rasa stobery dan vanilla yg ada di troli.

"rasa vanilla untuk Kyungsoo dan Stoberi untuk Baekhyun eonnie kan? tentu saja eomma ingat…" mata bundar nya ia edarkan lagi. Kini tatapan nya jatuh pada bagian daging. Setelah sampai pada bagian daging, wanita itu kembali memilih daging sapi pilihan yg akan ia olah nanti malam.

Ketika akan mengambil satu kotak daging segar, Minseok di kejutkan dengan tangan lain yg akan mengambil daging pilihan nya. mereka saling memandang. Hingga ke empat bola mata itu melebar. Hampir saja ponsel Minseok terjatuh akibat keterkejutan nya, hingga suara panggilan di sebrang sana menyadarkan nya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Minseok menempelkan ponsel nya ke telinga, masih dengan tatapan yg masih tertuju di depan nya. sosok wanita yg lebih tinggi dari nya.

"I iya sayang, eomma disini" jawab nya agak gugup.

"sudah ya sayang, eomma harus membayar belanjaan eomma,," tatapan masih tertuju di depan, sambungan telfon di matikan dan ponsel nya ia selipkan di saku celana jeans yg ia pakai.

"Huang,, tidak Wu Zitao...?" bisik nya penuh tanya. Wanita dengan riasan alami berwarna hitam di kantung mata nya masih berdiri menatap Minseok kaku.

.

.

.

Mereka saling terdiam, sudah 10 menit keadaan di lingkupi keheningan.

"jadi ada apa?" si gadis membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, hari mulai sore dan ia harus pulang atau ibu nya akan mencekik nya jika ia pulang terlambat.

"anu…. Noona…" lelaki itu tergagap, bingung ingin mengatakan apa padahal dia sendiri yg mengajak si gadis berbicara di sini.

"iya? Oh ayolah Sehun, aku bisa mati di gantung eomma jika tidak segera pulang" Baekhyun mulai merengek, menggesek-gesek kan salah satu sepatu nya di atas rerumputan taman samping sekolah nya. ia bingung dengan Sehun yg meminta nya kesini, kata pemuda yg lebih muda dari nya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia sudah menunggu 10 menit dan pemuda itu masih terdiam.

Sehun si pembuat janji pertemuan menatap gadis di depan nya merasa bersalah, ia berdehem "aku, aku…." _Menyukai Noona_ lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, apakah ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Apakah Baekhyun adalah tipe yg suka memakai puisi ketika ia mendapat pernyataan cinta? Atau bahkan tipe yg suka makan malam romantic dengan lilin dan bunga?

"sehun, sehun!?" lama berkutat dengan pikiran nya sendiri, ia sampai lupa dengan Baekhyun yg ada di depan nya. menatap nya kawatir dan juga bingung.

Gadis itu menghela nafas "oke" Baekhyun menatap jam alroji nya sudah pukul 5 sore, kemudian ia menatap Sehun "jangan bertele-tele, atau aku tinggalkan" ancam nya. Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar.

"aku, ak,, aku…."

"yaaa..?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Baekhyun, membuat Sehun gugup dan lepas kendali.

"aku menyukai mu noona!" ucap nya dengan cepat namun jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"eh!?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kemudian "apaa!?" lanjut nya kaget.

"aku sudah menyukai Baekhyun noona sejak pandangan pertama, ma maukah noona menjadi kekasih ku?" lagu klasik, pikir Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu menatap dalam sosok yg ada di depan nya. warna kulit Sehun yg pucat memerah terlebih di bagian wajah sampai telinga. Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan fikiran yg terbang beberapa waktu silam.

"jadi…?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan nya. pemuda itu masih menunduk malu. Baekhyun tersenyum, menarik kedua tangan milik Sehun dan menggenggam nya.

"aku menyukai juga mu" balas Baekhyun. Kepala yg tertunduk itu menatap lurus Baekhyun yg masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

teropong yg ia gunakan di tarik, di genggam oleh tangan kiri di sisi tubuh nya yg masih mendatap sosok yg ia cari.

"kau yakin itu dia?" tanya rekan nya yg ada di samping nya, di belakang kemudi sebuah mobil yg ia kendarai.

Teropong yg ada di tangan kiri nya ia letakan di jok belakang "tidak salah lagi" balas nya yg dapat di mengerti si pengemudi.

"kita harus segera melapor" saran si pengemudi yg sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"aku sudah melakukan nya sebelum kau berbicara" ucap nya datar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika menatap benda yg ada di genggaman nya, novel terbaru dari pengarang yg di sukai adik nya telah rilis. Hari sudah mulai gelap, meskipun ia tahu akan di marahi ketika sampai rumah, tapi demi senyuman adik nya, apapaun akan di lakukan Baekhyun.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dari toko buku, tepat sebelum 10 langkah menuju halte, ia di hadang sosok berbaju hitam. Dahi nya mengernyit bingung lantaran wajah sosok yg ada di hadapan nya tidak terlihat karena gelap nya jalanan.

"ikut aku…" suara itu…

Belum benar mencerna apa yg terjadi, ia sudah merasakan pergelangan tangan nya di cengkram kuat dan tubuh nya tertarik paksa.

.

.

.

#braaak!

Chanyeol membanting keras pintu ruang tamu nya, ibu nya yg ada di ruang tengah terlonjak kaget mendapati putra nya dengan wajah merah padam, seperti nya ada yg salah di sekolah nya, pikir Tao.

"gege!" jantung Tao berdetak tak karuan melihat putra nya yg tengah menarik putri nya seperti seekor kerbau yg akan di sembelih. Bermaksut hati ingin menolong sang putri, Chanyeol dengan tanpa berperasaan membentak nya telak. Saking shock nya, Tao masih berdiri di sana. Menatap putri nya yg memberontak dari cekalan Chanyeol, meminta bantuan nya.

"mama!" teriakan Luhan menyadarkan nyadari rasa terkejut. Tao segera berlari menuju lantai atas dimana kamar putra dan putri nya dan benar saja, Chanyeol langsung mengunci pintu kamar adik nya, dimana Luhan yg ada di dalam menggedor-nggedor pintu dengan brutal. Suara teriakan dan dobrakan menjadi satu. Tao jadi panic sendiri.

"Chan apa yg…."

"mama jangan pernah ikut campur!" entah sudah keberapa kali Tao di bentak. Tidak menyerah Tao masih ingin membujuk putra nya. Tao tahu putra nya bukan lah anak yg tega seperti ini, Chanyeol hanya terlalu baik untuk seorang kakak. Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi adik kecil nya, namun sayang nya cara Chanyeol salah.

"Chan, adik mu…" belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapan nya, ia sudah merasakan kepala nya pening akibat sikutan dari Chanyeol tepat mengenai kepala nya hingga ia terjatuh terkantuk lantai.

Tao menatap putra sulung nya kaget, sedangkan Chanyeol? ia sendiri juga kaget dengan apa yg terjadi. Tao yakin putra nya tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Putra nya menundukan kepala nya, ingin sekali Tao menyentuh dan memeluk putra nya dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Namun belum ia melaksanakan niat nya, suami nya sudah pulang dengan nada di atas rata-rata milik nya.

Berlari ke arah nya, memeluk nya dan meneriaki Chanyeol. setelah itu ia melihat putra nya berlari keluar rumah. lagi. Seharus nya ia bicara saat ini, seharus nya ia mencegah Chanyeol agar tidak lari dari rumah, seharus nya ia jujur dengan apa yg terjadi saat ini. Terlebih pada suami nya.

.

.

.

Ia masih terdiam di tempat duduk nya, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh nya di cuaca yg terbilang lumayan dingin dengan ac yg menyala di sebuah kaffe yg ia kunjungi saat ini bersama Kim Minseok.

Wanita itu dengan anggun nya meminum kopi pesanan nya, dan dengan terburu-buru Tao menjulurkan tangan nya pada kopi yg juga ia pesan. Ia melirik Minseok yg masih tenang. _'ayolah Tao, apa yg kau takut kan'_ batin nya menyemangati. Dengan tangan bergetar di angkat nya gelas kopi tersebut _'sial'_ bati Tao berteriak histeris.

Minseok tersenyum lembut padanya "bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Minseok dengan tangan yg sudah menurunkan cangkirnya.

Tao hampir tersedak kopi nya sendiri, ia menjulurkan lidah nya "panas" gumam nya pelan. Kemudian menatap cairan hitam yg ada di cangkir genggaman nya, terasa panas tapi jauh di hati nya lebih panas dari ini. Dan juga "rasa nya pahit" sambung Tao dengan nada yg lemah.

Minseok terkekeh kecil "kopi bukan lah kesukaan mu Tao, seharusnya kau memesan bubble tea kesukaan mu" ucap Minseok yg kini menatap cairan hitam di cangkir nya. Tao mendongkak menatap wajah Minseok.

"kau selalu tahu apapun jijie…" balas nya lemah masih menggenggam erat cangkir nya. hening beberapa saat, kemudian ia alihkan tatapan nya pada Minseok "kami baik-baik saja, setidak nya itu yg orang-orang pikirkan dan juga Yifan"

Minseok terdiam, kemudian tersenyum "aku harap semua kegundahan hati mu hilang" manik hitam milik Minseok menatap lekat manik milik Tao.

"aku harap…." Bisik Tao pelan. "jadi bagaimana kabar Baekhyunie?" tanya Tao membahas topic lain nya. Minseok yg baru akan menyesap kopi nya terhenti, dahi nya berkerut dalam seperti berfikir.

"dia semakin cerewet dari terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan nya" jawab nya kemudian menyesap kopi nya pelan. Tao manggut-manggut.

"apakah Baekhyun masih seceria dulu? Maksut ku….. dia adalah anak perempuan yg periang dan hyper sekali seperti Jongdae gege…" Minseok terkekeh mendengar nya.

"bahkan lebih dari itu Tao, bahkan setelah kehadiran malaikat kecil kami, kebahagiaan nya bertambah kali lipat…"

"eeeh! Kalian memiliki bayi baru? Kenapa aku tidak di beri tahu?" tanya Tao cemberut. Minseok terkekeh, namun kekehan nya hilang dan berubah menjadi senyum lembut setelah nya.

.

.

.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala nya tidak percaya dengan apa yg di lakukan si bungsu di ruang tengah, berguling kesana kemari dan bergumam jika ia bosan. Sungguh lucu dan kekanakan sekali putri nya ini.

"Mou~ Baekkie eonie lama sekali~" Minseok yg tengah menjahit celana panjang milik suami nya yg sobek pun melirik putri nya yg tengah tengkurap sambil menatap pintu ruang tamu. Berharap kehadiran Baekhyun yg akan segera pulang.

"memang apa yg kau harapkan dari eonnie mu itu eh?!" tanya Minseok penasaran. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut.

"ayolah eomma, apakah aku terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo yg kini sudah duduk menghadap nya. Minseok menghentikan jahitan nya dan menatap putri nya, lalu mengangguk dengan kekehan.

"tidak benar! Kyungsoo memang sedang menunggu Baekkie eonnie pulang kok.." elak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yg memerah. Minseok kembali terkikik dan melanjutkan jahit menjahit nya. hening beberapa saat, tv yg mereka nyalakan mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"di ketahui siswi dengan inisial KBH, di temukan tak bernyawa di sebuah kawasan gedung kontruksi dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Di duga siswi ini sebelum nya di culik. sebelum di bunuh di duga siswi tersebut mengalami pelecehan sexual…."

"KBH? Kim Baek Hyun?" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, membuat gerakan Minseok terhenti.

"jangan berfikir macam-macam Kyungsoo…"

"tidak hanya saja…." Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi pemberitaan yg ada di tv membuat nya takut, apalagi sang kakak belum menampakkan batang hidung nya. dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan ponsel nya, menghubungi Baekhyun adalah salah satu cara membunuh rasa takut nya.

Hingga sambungan operator membuat jantung nya seakan di remas. Ia melirik ibu nya yg ada di sebelah nya, Minseok sudah hampir menjerit tertahan sebelum..

"aku pulang~!" suara lantang yg ceria menghancurkan suasana hening yg mencekam. Kim Baekhyun terhenti di ruang tamu yg menghubungkan ke ruang tengah milik keluarga nya. "ada apa?" tanya nya penasaran.

Kyungsoo sudah berlari dan menerjang tubuh mungil milik kakak nya dengan deraian air mata, dan tak lupa dengan jitakan yg mendarat di kepala yg di lakukan oleh ibu nya yg sudan memeluk nya erat sekali.

"hey, hey ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung namun ikut membalas pelukan adik dan ibu nya. menepuk punggung mereka masing-masing dengan tangan gemetar.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 jam ia menunggu di sini, di depan sekolah nya, menunggu sosok yg sedari tadi belum juga menampakkan dirinya, jikalau ia pulang kenapa ia tidak mengirimi satu pesan pun padanya?

Kim Sehun menatap alrojinya yg sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, udara dingin berhembus menembus seragam yg tengah ia pakai. Menatap sekeliling malah membuat nya takut karena sepi nya daerah ini.

"dimana kau? Setidak nya kirimi aku pesan agar aku bisa pulang dengan tenang" bisik nya pelan, ia tengok kan kepala nya ke dalam sekolah, sudah gelap sedari tadi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat nya dan pulang.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot di depan pintu kamar nya, setelah merasa sudah mengunci pintu kamar nya. bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat, air mata yg ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Ternyata berpura-pura bahagia sakit juga.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri menuju cermin besar yg tepat berada di samping meja rias nya, mata sipit itu menatap pantulan dirinya. Di angkat nya tangan kanan, membuka satu persatu kancing seragam nya hingga akhir. Ada bercak-bercak merah darah yg terlukis indah di kaus dalam nya yg putih.

Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Baekhyun menarik kaus dalam nya hingga menampilkan bahu nya yg sempit. Di sana ada bekas kebiruan seperti cengkraman kuat. Baekhyun meringis kala luka itu ia sentuh. Hingga mata sipit nya menatap bercak merah keunguan yg membuat memorinya memutar kejadian, dimana mimpi buruk baru saja ia mulai.

Tubuh itu kembali merosot menyentuh lantai, air mata kembali turun tanpa permisi. "kenapa…? Ini terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

"aku menyukai mu noona!" langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yg familiar beberapa hari ini. Perasaan nya tidak menentu setelah mendengar suara tersebut, pikiran nya melayang. Hingga kaki panjang nya mengantarkan nya pada taman samping sekolah yg tidak jauh dari lokasi nya tadi.

3 meter dari lokasi nya, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yg tengah menatap satu sama lain, mereka seperti tengah membicarakan hal penting yg membuat Chanyeol ingin lokasi, karena ia tidak di tuduh menguping pembicaraan orang.

Namun langkah nya yg akan menjauh ia urungkan ketika melihat Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan mengucapkan beberapa buah kata yg sempat ia dengar dari gadis tersebut.

"aku menyukai juga mu" ucap Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat menunduk karena malu.

Chanyeol berdecih, meninggalkan dua sejoli yg ada di taman samping sekolah tanpa melanjutkan aksi menguping nya.

"mereka membuat Luhan ku sakit,, tidak akan ku biarkan walaupun ke neraka sekalipun" bisik nya tajam dengan seringai mengerikan milik nya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo semuaa~ maaf ya baru update,, hahahaha saya gk update bukan krn tugas ya, emang saya lagi males aja #di hajar

Jujur,, titik jenuh saya kumat kemarin… kkkkk ide ada siiih, tapi gitu males nya gk ketulungan,,, mohon maapin saya yaaa readersnim~ _

Bukan juga males, antara mau ngelanjutin atau tidak ini…. Huuuh, saya tidak yakin dengan ff abal saya ini #minder

Soal nya gk nyambung di kaitin sama dunia nyata, masa cewek punya hemophilia? Jadi,,, gimana ini readers nim? Minta di lanjut apa tidak? Satu, dua buah review udah saya anggap lanjut looo… :v

Oh yaaa,,, terimakasih yg masih nyempetin review buat ff abal saya ini,, review anda semua membuat males saya sedikit terbunuh :V

Balesan ripiu, maaf kalau enggak di PM. Soal nya agak rebet harus satu-satu, gini kan enak… langsung di ketik… oke hentikan basa-basi ini.

antnia8 anak siapa? Anak siapa yaaaaa….. rahasia soal nya ini juga masih di pikirin wkwkwkwkwk,,, terimakasih buat review nya :D

DKSlovePCY hahahahahaha emang, apapun yg panjang itu menyenangkan ya wkwkwkwkwkwk :D,, heeeemmmm Chansoo yaaa? Bakalan susah niiih,, mungkin hahahaha soal nya si Chan udah rakus siih, antara Baek atau Lu jadi gk mungkin kan ke tambahan lagi,, habis entar si Chan xD,, kalau bahagiain Kyung maah gampang :D,, jadi terimakasih buat review nya :D,, jangan sungkan(?) buat repiu lagi…

DaMa31 hahahahahah ini updetan nya agak telat, gk masalah kan? yg penting update #maksa xD masa siiiih? Suka bgt kalau ada yg suka nebak terus bener wkwkwkwkw :D kalau sama Han entar incest,, tapi agak semi incest deng,,,, hhhh jadi terimakasih buat review nya :D

Kim Hyomi iya ini di lanjut lagi, tapi telaaat T,T…. iyaa,, mereka temenan awal nya terus gitu deeeh,, xD aku juga penasaran bapak nya Kyung siapa yah? Aku sendiri belum nentuin tuh #plak! xD terimakasih buat review nya :D

9493 belbi pusing, ini princes juga lagi pusing juga wkwkwk xD Kyung anak nya siapa yaaaa? Ini aku sendiri bingung nentuin siapa #di hajar,,, tua an Kyung mungkin xD… terimakasih buat review nya :D

kyung1225 hahahahahaha semua pada heboh Kyung anak nya siapa,, ini aku sendiri bingung nentuin cast buat bapak nya Kyung #di bakar xD,, jujudl nya jadi 'Kyung yg tertukar' xD okeee ini udah di lanjut, tapi mian yaaa agak telat, atau telat bgt malah? terimakasih buat review nya :D

Ls97 itu dia,,,,, satu ibu kan…..? ya taulah,, mungkin para KaiSoo shipper bakalan gigit jempol masing-masing deeeh T.T iya makasih semangat nya,,, chapter depan malah telat bgt kan? ini buktinya… xD terimakasih buat review nya :D

Rilah safitri ini lagi nyariin bapak nya si Kyung aku nya wkwkwkwk xD,, Kyung ngidap hemophilia,, aneh ya? Jangan ketawa kalau udah tahu, malu aku T.T,,, ini chap udah lanjut waalau yeaah gk cepat siiih… terimakasih buat review nya :D

Erryh200897 hai jugaaa pendatang baru #di gampar xD bapak nya Kyung lagi di cari di gugel,, belum nemu sampai saat ini.. hunhan tetep utuh kok, tenang aja hehehe :D ripiuw nya sampai dengan selamat sentosa kok wehehehehe xD iyaaa ini udah lanjuut kok,,, terimakasih buat review nya :D jangan kapok ripiu lagi yaaa pendatang baru xD.

ABC emang, baru tahu elu malu2in hahahahaha xD , komenan penuh nama ABC,, nyepetin mata tapi bikin seneng #di golok xD maaf, gue gak kenal ama reader kaya elu xD :P,,, hahahahaha somplak gue kudet bgt meeen xD *leh ugha*,, eeeeeeeh elu baru ospek lhaaa gue yg udah semester 6 ini apa kabar…? Iyaaa,, soal nya pada ada yg nanya masa lalu mereka, jadi gue dengan kebaikan hati malaikat (?) ini membuka masa lalu mereka,, banyak KaiSoo, ya iya lah kan pairing nya xD tapi aku usahain buat Chanbaek juga kok,, hahahahaha emang elu emang ada mau nya niiih bikin gue seneng,, WOOI UDAH LANJUT NIIH! Gak nyampah lagi atau ChanBaek gue yadongin… Kabooooor…. xD thanks bgt buat ripiu nya ABC baterai xD

Kaisoomin iyaaa ini di lanjuut koook, maaf telat yaaa,,, ini gk tau udah panjang atau belum xD,, terimakasih buat review nya :D dan makasih buat semangat nya… :D

Kaisoo gak laaah, nanti kalau Minseok ngamuk ke aku gimana? Kan bahaya… xD okeeeeee,, ini di lanjut maaf telaaat,,, eeeeh pendatang baru,, heheheheh iya terimakasih buat review nya :D jangan sungkan (?) buat ripiu yaaaaa,,, xD

Lovesoo bukan,,, aku juga penasaran anak siapa Kyungsoo ini xD… iya terimakasih buat review nya :D

kim fany iyaaaa ini di lanjuuut koook,,, *.*,,, aaaah senang nya kalau bikin penasaran,, udah ada tebakan gk ini ceritanya kemana? #seketika kepo xD terimakasih buat review nya :D

Nadhefuji iyaaa umur nya bedaaaa,,,, Kyungsoo lebih tua dari HunKai dan HunKai akselerasi :D,, akhirnya ada yg nanya umur kkkkk xD HunKaiSoo itu seibu sayaaang,,, tapi Minseok masih bingung dengan status nya Kyungsoo,, :D iya di lanjuuut kok, tapi maaf yaa telat,, terimakasih buat review nya :D

Mocca ini udah lanjuuut,, tapi telat siih,, maaf yaaa…. Akku berusaha menyatukan KaiSoo,, semoga bisa…. terimakasih buat review nya :D

NopwillineKaiSoo aku juga bingung nyariin bapak nya :V,,, aku memang buat karakter Baekhyun itu tenang, sabar dan pengertian, macam kakak idaman xD padahal asli nya somplak #di golok Baek… hmmmm gk yakin sama lovelin kali ini,,, :v iyaaa,, terimakasih buat review nya :D

Cherry season iya ini udah di lanjuuut,,, maaaf telaaat,,,, dan terimakasih buat review nya :D

Ara iyaaaa ini udah di lanjuuut koook,,, terimakasih buat review nya :D

Akhir nya udah lanjuuut,, gk tau ini chapter kaya apa,,, aku serahin pada reader sekalian,,, tolong di koreksi jika ada yg salah yaaa,, jangan sungkan nyalahin jika itu memang salah. Oke bye-bye miaaaw ~


	7. Chapter 7

Promise To You

.

.

.

WARNING ! : ALUR LAMBAT, CERITA BERLIKA-LIKU TANPA UJUNG YG PASTI, DI HARAP PARA READERS YG MASIH SETIA MEMBACA DAN MENANTI FF ABAL INI BERSEDIA BERSABAR. TERIMAKASIH SEBELUM NYA ^^..

TYPO BERTEBARAN MENGINGAT INI NO EDIT T.T

.

.

.

Promise To You

Part 7

Tidak Baekhyun pikirkan jika sosok yg ada di hadapan nya kini tengah menyatakan cinta untuk nya, pernyataan cinta Sehun tidak membuat nya merasakan apapun yg berkaitan jika ia juga tertarik pada Sehun.

Jika di tanya apakah ia menyukai Sehun atau tidak? Tentu saja ia menyukai laki-laki pecinta bubble tea ini. Ia menyukai bahkan menyayangi Sehun seperti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. jika ia berada di samping Sehun, Baekhyun merasa ia ingin sekali melindungi sosok pucat ini.

"jadi?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat nya tertarik dari dunia lamunan yg ia buat beberapa menit. Bola mata berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatap dalam Sehun yg sudah menanti sebuah jawaban yg akan ia berikan.

Senyum Baekhyun terlukis dengan indah di wajah elok nya, mata sipit itu menyipit bagai bulan sabit yg cantik. Tangan kurus itu meraih kedua tangan Sehun. Dingin, batin Baekhyun.

"aku juga menyukai mu" jawab Baekhyun yakin. Dengan cepat kepala Sehun yg menunduk itu pun mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan sinar wajah bahagia milik nya.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, meringis akan ekpresi yg di tunjukan Sehun padanya. Akan kah ia tega melakukan ini? Baekhyun sudah memutuskan kali ini.

"sebagai adik" lanjut Baekhyun. Seketika ekpresi senang Sehun memudar di gantikan dengan kernyitan dahi dan ekpresi wajah tidak mengerti akan ucapan Baekhyun beberapa detik yg lalu.

"jangan katakan ini adalah alasan Noona untuk menolak ku? aku tidak akan termakan adegan klise dari sinetron yg selalu ibu ku tonton setiap hari" ucap Sehun tenang, namun kebalikan dari bibir yg di tekuk dan kedua tangan yg di sedekapkan di depan dada nya. ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencubit Sehun kali ini, namun tidak bisa, berhubung topic yg mereka perbincangkan sangat serius menurut nya.

"untuk apa aku harus beradegan seperti itu? jika aku menyukai mu layak nya wanita pada pria maka aku tidak akan menolak mu.."

"tap, tapi…"

"kau hanya belum menyadari Sehun…" potong Baekhyun cepat. Dahi Sehun semakin di tekuk dalam, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"bukan aku yg kau sukai…" sambung Baekhyun lagi, gadis itu tersenyum lembut mendapati Sehun yg masih berfikir, mencerna perkataan nya satu per satu agar tidak gagal paham.

"aku tidak mengerti noona?" tanya Sehun hampir putus asa. Baekhyun masih tersenyum lembut, seperti kakak perempuan yg sabar mengajari adik nya untuk belajar hal baru.

"noona tidak bisa menjawab itu Hun,, pertanyaan itu hanya bisa di jawab oleh hati mu sendiri.."

"hey! Hey! Ini jauh dari kata rasional noona!" jerit Sehun tertahan, ia sudah bingung dan semakin bingung dengan perkataan-perkataan Baekhyun yg semakin tidak masuk akal bagi nya. Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"secara harfiah pengertian cinta memang ada, bahkan bisa di cari di situs internet sekalipun" kata Baekhyun, ia sudah bersiap akan pulang, tapi setelah melihat Sehun yg masih bingung ia urungkan niat nya "tapi secara naluri kau akan sangat bingung akan cinta itu sendiri" sambung nya lagi.

"aku masih bingung"

"aku yakin Luhan akan bisa menjelaskan keraguan hati mu" jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun terdiam seketika. Mata sipit itu agak membulat karena kaget.

"aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa maksut ku Sehun, kalau begitu aku pulang. Aku yakin Kyungsoo sudah menunggu ku di rumah sambil berharap novel keinginan nya aku bawa" setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan pulang, Baekhyun pun pulang juga. Di tengah perlajanan nya Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan apa yg beberapa menit yg lalu telah ucap kan.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan cinta itu sendiri dan bisa berucap dengan baik di depan Sehun? Mengingat akan hal itu membuat nya ingin tertawa saja.

.

.

.

Apa Chanyeol salah jika ia ingin melindungi kakak nya? (maaf sebelum nya saya menyebut Luhan sebagai adik bukan kakak, kadang saya suka lupa :p), saat ini pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut berada di kamar nya, menatap langit-langit kamar nya.

Memikirkan kakak nya Luhan seperti membuka memori lama yg telah ia simpan dengan apik, film itu bahkan tanpa ia putar sudah terputar dengan sendirinya. Dimana saat itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun dan Luhan 11 tahun. Jeda umur mereka cukup dekat, sehingga apapun mereka akan melakukan hal bersama.

Namun saat itu, Luhan bilang jika ia ada lest tambahan dan menyuruh Chanyeol pulang terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal telah menuruti permintaan kakak nya waktu itu, sampai malam Luhan belum juga pulang, ayah dan ibu nya benar-benar di buat bingung terlebih Chanyeol.

Bahkan sampai tengah malam pun tidak ada kabar, Kris mencoba menghubungi pihak sekolah dan teman-teman Luhan, mereka berkata jika Luhan sudah pulang jam 6 sore tadi.

Perasaan takut dan kawatir pun datang, lalu tepat pukul 3 pagi sebelum Kris akan memutuskan menelpon polisi, mereka sudah di telpon, entah dari siapa.

Pelpon pagi buta ternyata dari orang-orang yg menculik Luhan, Tao sudah menangis saat itu dan Chanyeol bertugas sebagai penenang ibu nya walau hati nya juga dalam keadaan gundah.

Si penculik membutuhkan uang, besok barter akan di lakukan, tepat nya di tempat yg tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali, sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai. Ketika sampai, hati Kris dan Chanyeol mencelos melihat keadaan salah satu perempuan yg mereka cintai di keluarga dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Gadis itu muncul saat uang sudah berada di tangan muncul, seragam nya compang camping, tatanan rambut nya yg biasanya rapi kini acak-acakan, sudut bibir nya terdapat darah yg sudah mongering, dan kedua laki-laki dalam keluarga Wu hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya saat tahu bagaimana Luhan berjalan.

Tertatih dan terlihat sangat kesakitan, darah pun masih setia mengalir di sela-sela kaki nya. ketika manik rusa nya menatap Chanyeol dan Kris, Luhan menangis. Memeluk tubuh tinggi ayah nya, meraung ingin mati saja.

Setelah kejadian yg menimpa, Luhan menjadi pribadi yg pendiam, sebulan ia tidak masuk sekolah, sebulan penuh ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, terdiam dan merenung dengan pandangan kosong, di tengah malam ketika lampu kamar nya di matikan ia akan menjerit histeris.

Tidak tahan, Tao dan Kris memutuskan memanggil dokter psikolog. Awal nya Chanyeol kurang setuju karena Luhan tidak lah gila, namun setelah mendengar jika semua nya demi kebaikan Luhan, Chanyeol pun setuju.

Memang berat jika langsung sembuh dari rasa trauma, tapi Luhan sudah berusaha dan disinilah dia, menjadi pribadi yg hangat, bersemangat dan ceria seperti biasa.

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata tersangka pelecehan Luhan adalah mantan pacar nya sendiri, dari sanalah Chanyeol paling benci jika Luhan berdekatan denan pemuda lain selain dirinya atau ayah nya. terlebih saat ini ia benci sekali dengan Sehun. Berani-berani nya ia mempermainkan kakak nya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah menandang lembar foto yg ada di tangan nya, foto wanita dengan dimple manis nya tengah menatap kamera dengan senyum cantik nya. senyum itu pun menular pada pria tersebut.

"aku merindukan mu" bisik nya lirih.

"mungkin besok aku akan menemui putri kita"

.

.

.

"aduh!"

"ada apa bu?" tanya Sehun yg tidak sengaja mendengar suara rintihan ibu nya, pemuda kulit pucat itu baru saja akan membuka kulkas dekat dapur, dimana ibu nya berada.

"tidak apa, hanya tergores…"

"astaga! Ibu lain kali hati-hati!" Sehun memang pendiam, tapi kalau mengenai ibu nya, ia langsung menjerit seperti wanita. Ia akan histeris. Dengan cekatakan putra kedua nya langsung membasuh luka ibu nya dengan cairan alcohol, dan membebat nya dengan handsaplas.

"astaga, ibu baik-baik saja Sehun"

"tetap saja, itu darah dan mengerikan sekali melihat ibu berdarah"

"aduh yg perhatian~"

"ibu~~"

.

.

.

Jongin kembali disibukan dengan sekolah nya, pemuda itu pun sekarang jarang bertemu dengan nya, Kyungsoo jadi merasa kesepian. Kini ia tengah berada di pekarangan belakang rumah nya, tertidur di atas karpet yg sengaja ia gelar di atas rumput, menatap gumpalan permen kapas berwana putih bernama awan.

Mereka melayang-layang tertiup angin, tidak Kyungsoo sangka jika menatap langit akan begitu menyenangkan, akan semakin menyenangkan jika Jongin ada disini.

"haaah~" ia kembali menghela nafas, andai saja ia tidak mempunyai penyakit merepotkan seperti ini, bukan, andai saja ibu nya tidak terlalu proktektif! Tapi itu juga tidak di benarkan, ibu nya melakukan hal ini karena ia sangat sayang padanya bukan? Jika ibu nya tidak menyayangi nya ia sudah di biarkan begitu saja.

Tapi sama saja, ia ingin sekali bersekolah bukan di home schooling yg membosan kan. kedua bola mata nya menggelinding ke arah ibu nya yg masih berkutat dengan masakan nya di dapur, terlihat sekali jika ia tengah focus.

Bisakah ia mengutarakan apa isi hati nya kali ini? lagipula ibu nya dalam mode serius bukan? Jadi kemungkinan besar jika ibu nya tidak mendengar apa yg akan ia ucapkan.

Tarik nafas lalu hembuskann, tarik nafas lalu….

"IBUU! BIARKAN AKU SEKOLAAAAAH! AKU BOSAN DI RUMAAAAAH HUAAAAAAA!"

Dalam hitungan

1

2

3

"Kyungsooo! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu hah!"

Benarkan? Ibu nya memang tidak mendengar nya.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Luhan membuang nafas nya, lelah katanya. Baekhyun pun tidak kalah mengenaskan dari Luhan, sedari tadi gadis itu hanya menusuk-nusuk makanan nya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakan nya.

"ada apa?" balas Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun hanya melirik, kemdian kembali pada mode sebelum nya, melamun. Luhan berdecih, meminum jus jeruk nya dengan rakus sampai tersedak.

"sialaan! Hidup ini benar-benar sialan!"

"benar sekali" sambung Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun yg masih menatap makanan nya tanpa nafsu. Luhan langsung menaruh atensi nya.

"ya?" jawab nya, suara seruputan dari Luhan mengganggu Baekhyun. Gadis bermanik bulan sabit mengernyit jijik, menatap Luhan yg masih setia mengais-ngais air jeruk yg sudah habis.

"belilah lagi Lu, aku bayar"

"ah yg benar~" mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca karena terharu dan tentu saja senang sekali. Baekhyun mendengus melihat nya.

"tidak, aku telan kembali kata-kata ku"

"pelit sekali"

"terimakasih"

"jadi ada apa?" tanya Luhan memastikan jika Baekhyun tadi memanggil nama nya.

"ermmmmm… tidak jadi"

"hah?"

.

.

.

"hey, hey, lihat penemuan ku yg baru"

"apa itu?, waaaah hebat,, bisa kita gunakan setelah ini"

Sehun mengernyit, hari ini ia tidak ke kantin, ibu nya sudah membawakan nya bekal, setelah makan ia memutuskan untuk membaca, tipikal anak rajin sekali. Namun kegiatan nya terintrupsi oleh teman-teman sekelas nya, entah apa yg mereka rebut kan. dengan rasa penasaran Sehun menutup buku nya, menatap mereka dari jarak beberapa meter.

Ternyata, pecahan kaca yg di selipkan di sepatu, bagian depan kaca di arakan ke atas, dasar sinting, batin Sehun, mereka seperti anak yg masih duduk di sekolah dasar saja.

Ia dulu suka melakukan itu, tentu saja mengintip dalaman anak perempuan dan mereka akan berteriak nyaring sekali, mengatai anak laki-laki mesum.

"menurut mu siapa yg lebih cocok?" oh mereka sedang menarget sasaran.

"bagaimana dengan Luhan?" dan untuk pertama kali ia akan berkelahi setelah pulang sekolah, mereka akan mati di tanggan ku, batin Sehun emosi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah bernyanyi, siwa dan siswi pun tengah menyanyikan 'pulang telah tiba! Horey, horey!'. Setelah sampai rumah Jongin akan melemaskan otot-otot nya, pelajaran sekolah lama-lama semakin meningkat dan ia tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo. jujur ia sangat merindukan gadis bermata bulat tersebut.

Andai saja Kyungsoo bsesekolah, kemudian sekolah yg sama dengan nya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot naik pagar untuk menemui nya. Jongin menghela nafas nya lelah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat adik nya tengah menyeret seseorang ke arah pekarangan belakang sekolah, di sana terkenal sepi dan pertanyaan nya Sehun mau apa? terlebih siswa tersebut bukan berjalan dengan baik melainkan di seret layak nya karung beras.

Karena rasa penasaran, Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun yg sudah di telan tikungan lorong sekolah.

Jongin sempat kehilangan jejak, tapi pada akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun dan siswa tersebut, mata sipit milik Jongin membola, belum sempat berteriak, ia langsung melesat dan menghentikan Sehun yg tengah menggila.

Memang gila adik nya, Sehun memukul siwa tersebut habis-habisan tanpa ampun sampai babak belur seperti itu belum juga di lepaskan, apa ia salah satu titisan psikopat?

"hentikan idiot!" bentak Jongin murka, ia mencoba menahan Sehun, tapi sial sekali, Sehun ini sudah semakin hari semakin besar, tenaga nya juga seperti banteng mengamuk.

"aku akan membunuh mu jika kau sampai menyentuh Luhan ku! aku tekan kan! aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke neraka sekalipuuun!"

Dan Jongin tahu alasan nya, cinta akan membuat orang jadi gila, pikiran rasional yg selalu Sehun anut seakan menguap entah kemana.

Chanyeol masih diam dalam persembunyian nya, ia sudah melihat semua nya dari awal sampai akhir, ada rasa lega menyusup dalam hati nya, mungkin untuk Sehun ia akan menyerahkan kakak nya. tapi itu tidak mudah, mengingat Baekhyun juga menyukai Sehun.

Jadi untuk Baekhyun ia akan mengurusnya nanti, setelah berandalan yg berani akan mengintip dalaman kakak nya. berandal ini harus tahu dimana posisi nya, ia harus merasakan neraka seperti apa.

.

.

.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada yg berbicara, bahkan mengucapkan kalimat 'apa kabar' begitu berat rasanya.

Berbulan-bulan, akhirnya mereka dapat mengetahui satu sama lain siapa tetangga mereka, tetangga baru dimana mereka juga pindah, seakan takdir yg menginginkan mereka kembali bersama seperti dulu.

Musik jazz mengalun dengan indah nya, beberapa pelayan Nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, para pelanggan silih berganti berdatangan, dan waktu tidak bisa di putar kembali, waktu hanya bisa berjalan kedepan.

"jadi bagaimana kabar kalian?" Minseok memecahkan keheningan, sebagai yg tertua di antara mereka, ia harus punya inisiatif sendiri, tidak mungkin ia akan menunggu suasana akward ini meleleh begitu saja.

Yixing berdehem, meraih cangkir teh nya dengan tangan gemetar, bahkan gesekan antar cangkir dan alas nya pun sampai terdengar.

"tenangkan dirimu Yixing, aku tidak mungkin memakan mu" Minseok lagi-lagi mencairkan suasana, Tao tertawa canggung sedangkan yixing sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia mencoba tersenyum tapi kaku sekali.

"kenapa kita menjadi kaku seperti ini?" tanya Tao, yg termuda mengangkat topic yg mungkin akan sangat sensitive untuk di bahas. Minseok menghela nafas nya, Yixing malah menundukan kepala nya.

"apa karena aku sudah merebut Kris dari Yixing jijie?"

"Tao jangan bahas ini lagi?" sungguh, jika ingin jujur Minseok tidak ingin membahas masa lalu, ini memang tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan nya, namun karena adanya 'seseorang' ia jadi terseret kedalam masalah mereka.

"tidak eonnie, ini memang harus di tuntaskan" Yixing akhirnya membuka suara nya. kini giliran Tao yg menunduk, kawatir tentu saja.

Minseok mengenyitkan dahinya, mencoba menebak dan ini yg terlontar dari bibir nya "jangan katakan kau masih menyukai Kris?" tanya nya penuh penekanan, bagaimanapun itu semua masa lalu, mereka kini sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari keluarga baru mereka. Ia tidak ingin itu semua hancur karena ada keegoisan disini.

Yixing menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lembut "ya Tuhan eonnie, untuk apa? aku bahkan lebih dan mungkin sangat, sangat mencintai Joomyeon" Yixing kembali menunduk manatap cangkir teh nya. jari-jari nya memutari bibir cangkir.

"lalu?" tanya Minseok memastikan.

"aku hanya mengklarifikasikan saja, jika semua memang benar-benar sudah selesai, tapi mungkin salah satu di antara kita merasa bersalah karena permasalahan ini" jelas Yixing, kemudian tatapan nya jatuh pada Tao yg kini tubuh nya menegang, tubuh tinggi itu seperti di ikan di bekukan.

"bagus, aku juga ingin mengklarifikasikan sesuatu" sahut Minseok mantab dan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya aku tidak masalah akan status kalian yg dulu nya berpacaran" Joonmyeon berbicara dengan nada tenang seperti biasa, bukan hanya dia saja yg kini menatap denan sorot serius, Jongdae dan Kris juga.

"hanya saja, aku lebih tidak bisa menerima jika kau sampai menghamili nya dan memilih wanita lain di saat itu" sambung nya terlihat santai, tapi hati nya kini tengah bergejolak, mengingat masa lalu nya, dimana Yixing menangis tiada henti karena kehamilan nya.

Kris tersentak kaget, ia baru sadar jika Yixing hamil, tapi kenapa Joonmyeon menuduhnya? "Joonmyeon, aku perlu meluruskan sesuatu disini" ujar Kris sangat-sangat serius, Joonmyeon mendengus meremehkan, sedangkan Jongdae masih setia mendengarkan. Ia mengerti arah cerita ini. jadi ia memillih mendengarkan saja, jika ending nya dapat ia ketahui, tapi jika respon Kris seperti ini, maka akhir yg ia ketahui kembali menjadi abu-abu.

"aku memang menikahi Tao, sejak dulu kami di jodohkan, dan aku minta maaf karena mempermainkan hati Yixing ketika itu, tapi perlu di ketahui ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing, perasaan itu benar adanya, aku tidak main-main. Tapi ketika kau mengatakan aku menghamili Yixing itu benar-benar tidak mungkin" jelas Kris, bahkan pria tinggi ini tidak sempat untuk berfikir dan ucapan nya mengalir begitu saja, seperti sudah ada di luar kepala, kejujuran milik Kris, dan satu hal yg pasti Kris tidak akan bicara panjang lebar kecuali jika itu benar-benar penting.

"lalu siapa yg menghamili nya kecuali kau Kris?!" nada suara Joonmyoen naik satu oktaf, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jika bukan Kris lalu siapa?

"Joonmyeon, aku tahu kau begitu menyukai Yixing. Tapi apa kau pernah mendengar jawaban nya siapa yg menghamili nya saat itu?"

"kau bersama nya kan ketika ia mengandung sampai melahirkan? Kenapa tidak kau hitung, kau pintar pasti mengerti" jika Joonmyeon selalu terlihat tenang dan Kris selalu terlihat emosi setiap waktu, tapi ketika menghadapi masalah kecepatan emosi Joonmyeon lah yg mudah naik dari pada Kris. Pria tinggi itu malah lebih kalem jika menghadapi masalah, lebih dingin dan lebih bisa membaca situasi.

"Yixing melahirkan tgl 14 januari 95, mengandung bulan juni 94"

"dan aku menikah pada bulan agustus 91, setelah menikah seminggu kemudian aku terbang ke Hawai bersama Tao, kemudian menetap di China" itu mustahil pikir Joonmyeon, bisa saja kan Kris berselingkuh?

"kau menuduhku berselingkuh dari Tao, astaga Joonmyeon.. Tao mengandung Chanyeol saat itu, 29 desember 94 Chanyeol lahir, saat itu Tao begitu manja padaku, tidak menginginkan ku kemana-kemana, jadi selama 9 bulan aku ikut cuti di kantor. Bahkan untuk kencing saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi menghamili Yixing!" Joonmyeon termenung, begitu pula dengan Jondae, jika bukan Kris ayah Kyungsoo lalu siapa? Pikir kedua pria yg kini tengah asik melamun.

"astaga, apa yg sudah aku perbuat!" Joonmyeon menepuk wajah nya dengan keras, air mata nya merembes dari pelupuk mata nya. dahi Kris dan Jongdae mengeryit.

"ada apa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar"

.

.

.

Air mata Tao sudah menetes dari tadi, ia semakin merasa bersalah dan Yixing tidak memperbolehkan itu terjadi. Seperti yg sudah di bicarakan terlebih dahulu, ini semua adalah masa lalu.

"maafkan aku Jijie, aku tidak tahu jika orang yg selalu kau ceritakan ternyata Kris gege"

"tidak masalah Tao, semua sudah terjadi. Aku juga tidak menyesal dengan apa yg terjadi, jika sudah garis kita masing-masing, kita bisa apa?"

Tao tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Mengusap air mata nya, sesuatu yg menggelantung di hati nya kini ia jatuhkan, ia bebas dan tanpa beban sama sekali.

"kalau begitu kini aku…." Tao dan Yixing langsung menatap Minseok yg sudah menandaskan kopi nya. wanita itu kini menatap serius ke arah Yixing.

"Yixing, kau masih ingat ketika kau dulu pernah mengatakan jika saat itu kau hamil?" tubuh Yixing menegang dan Tao membulatkan kedua mata nya tidak percaya akan apa yg di kataka Minseok saat ini.

"ingat bukan? Jadi siapa ayah nya? itu bukan Kris kan?" dahi Tao semakin berlioat saat nama suami nya terseret kembali. Ia kini menaruh atensi nya pada Yixing yg sudah memucat di tempat.

"are~? Mungkin sudah saat nya, tidak mungkin kan aku akan merahasiakan ini…" teh yg masih setengah Yixing tenggak semua hingga tandas, tangan nya mengangkat memesan satu cangkir teh lagi. Kali ini tanpa gula.

"aku memang sakit hati ketika kau menikah dengan Kris, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin kan meminta Kris membatalkan pernikahan kalian? Aku memutuskan ke korea, tinggal di sana untuk sementara. Tapi rasa rinduku pada Kris tidak bisa ku bending meskipun aku selalu berkata aku tulus menerima ini semua, aku ingat saat itu…." Yixing menatap keluar jendela seakan menatap jauh dimasa lalu.

"bulan maret awal musim semi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke China, mungkin sekedar melepas rindu, tapi niat ku batal karena melihat kalian bersama" tatapan Yixing menyendu melihat Tao yg hampir tergagap tanpa suara.

"aku melihat mu keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan Kris yg menggendong anak kecil yg kira-kira berumur satu tahunan, Aku benar-benar begitu bodoh jika masih mengharapkan Kris kembali, aku benar-benar seperti wanita jahat saat itu"

"jika jijie berkata ingin merebut Kris dari ku maka iya, jijie adalah wanita jahat" Yixing tersenyum hambar mendengar nya.

"saking frustasi nya aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, hingga kejadian itu terjadi" kini tatapan Yixing menuju pada manik lebar milik Minseok.

"aku di seret paksa, di setubuhi di gang sempit bau, aku merasa terhina, mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan untukku" Tao kembali menutup mulut nya, sedangkan Minseok sudah tidak bisa bernafas.

"tidak hanya sekali saja, ia bahkan membawa ku ke hotel terdekat , membawa ku dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sial!" Yixing mengumpat, air mata nya tiba-tiba terjatuh, dan ia terlihat sangat rapuh di depan sahabat-sahabat nya. ia harus melakukan ini atau beban hidup nya masih menggelantung dan membebani nya.

"aku memutuskan kembali dan saat itu bertemu dengan mu Minseok eonnie" iya, Minseok masih ingat benar akan cerita selanjut nya, tapi mereka hanya bertemu setelah itu tidak.

"aku melahirkan saat musim dingin di bulan januari bahkan aku masih ingat tanggal nya, 14 januari 95. Tapi setelah aku melahirkan dan memberi nama putri ku, aku malah membuang ny….."

Plak!

Tao menganga, ia masih belum mengerti akan keadaan, tiba-tiba saja Minseok langsung melayangkan tamparan ke arah Yixing. Wanita dengan fisik mungil sendiri itu kini tengah terengah-engah.

Yixing tersenyum samar, ia mendongkak menatap berani pada manik Minseok yg kini tengah memerah menahan amarah. Perlahan Yixing mengusap darah yg merembes dari sudut bibir nya, ia juga bisa melihat betapa panic nya Tao saat ini.

"ingin tahu, nama nya siapa?"

"nama nya Kyung…."

Plak!

Untuk kedua kali nya Minseok menampar Yixing. Wanita berdimple itu menunduk, terkekeh "dia ada bersama mu ternyata" gumam nya pelan namun dapat di dengar Minseok dan Tao.

"dia putri ku dan akan tetap menjadi putriku!" Minseok melenggang pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada yg tahu jika air mata nya sudah menetes saat ini. dan Yixing sendiri? kekehan itu hilang di gantikan dengan tawa menyedihkan milik nya, kini giliran Yixing yg menangis, wanita dengan dimple nya itu kini malah sesenggukan. Sedangkan Tao? Ia sibuk menenangkan Yixing dan mencoba berfikir apa yg tengah terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bosan di rumah sendirian, Ibu dan Ayah nya sedang ada urusan penting yg katanya tidak bisa di pending, sedangkan Baekhyun? Kakak nya kini tengah sibuk dengan cara belajar nya yg gila-gilaan, bahkan ia belum pulang dari lest nya?

Daripada menunggu dan mati bosan di rumah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Mungkin makan ice cream akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia meraih hodie nya, mengenakan nya kemudian berjalan santai keluar.

Udara dingin menerpa tubuh ringkih nya, jalanan terlihat sangat ramai, hingga di depan minimarket ia tidak sangaja melihat seroang pria yg tengah kesusahan mengangkat barang belanjaan nya, tidak tega Kyungsoo pun kesana, berniat menolong.

Awal nya pria itu tertegun sebentar, kemudian tersenyum hangat dan menerima bantuan dari Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya pria asing tersebut sambil sesekali membenarkan letak belanjaan nya yg akan terjatuh. Bola mata Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan.

"untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Pria itu terkekeh mendenggar jawaban Kyungsoo yg terdengar naïf dan polos, Kyungsoo seperti bocah yg tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar. dan ia suka dengan gadis seperti ini.

"ya, mungkin saja aku akan menculik mu dan menjual mu"

"itu tidak mungkin"

"eh kenapa?"

"karena paman tampan dan baik"

"hahahahaha kau kira aku tampan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "tentu saja, maka nya setelah membantu mu kau harus memberiku ice cream!"

Pria dewasa di samping nya terkekeh lagi "dasar kau, tapi tak apalah, ini untuk imbalan mu karena telah menolong ku, tapi jangan banyak-banyak"

"paman mirip sekali dengan ibu~ huuuu tidak seru" Kyungsoo merajuk dan pria dengan senyum tampan nya lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"karena kau….."

"ya iya, aku tahu aku memang mudah terserang flu, jadi dimana apartemen paman?"

"sebentar lagi sampai, jadi siapa namamu gadis manis?"

"namaku Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo"

"jadi Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika kau panggil aku daddy, aku tidak terlalu suka di panggil paman, itu seperti panggilan orang tua"

"never mind,, daddy!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf baru bisa apdet :v author gk sibuk sih, Cuma males nya aja yg segede gaban.

Maaf jika lupa akan cerita-cerita sebelum nya, maaf lagi jika para reader membaca ulang lagi :v :p ..

Dan nomor satu terimakasih atas review kalian, maaaf bgt gak bisa bales satu-satu seperti biasa, dan terimakasih yg sudah mengobrak-ngobrak (?) diriku untuk selalu apdet, tolong jangan bosan untuk mengingatkan adinda buat apdet yaaa,,, karena adinda ini adalah sosok pemalaaaaas,,, wkwkwkwkwk ini saja mau aku ubah jalan cerita nya, tapi gak jadi, di rombak berarti nulis lagi,,, ah malaaaaas~~~

Jadi,,, siapa yg mau Review, Favorite sama Follow?

Monggo dan jangan sungkan~~


End file.
